Black Phantom
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Human Experiments; Crazy results; and the doom of the young hero. An explosion can cause pain, but when his family and life goes up in flames; he's doomed to try to find ways to help save not just himself, but the rest of the world as well from the evil that lays underground.
1. Prologue

Black Phantom

Prologue

_"Any idiot can face a crisis – it's day to day living that wears you out."_

_~Anton Chekhov~_

* * *

The city was darkening, and he was waiting for something to happen. He was watching as a young teen came running around an ally and stopped at a dead end. Three men were chasing him with guns. Batman went down ready to strike when the black haired teen turned quickly and vanished into thin air.

"What the…?" one of the men stuttered looking around waiting for the teen to reappear. Only Batman showed up and punched him unconscious not taking the chance of them finding the teen. The other two started to aim for the hero only for Batman to break their weapons and knock them down.

"Wait here for the police, I have a teen to find," he growled glaring at the muggers as they groaned. Danny watched as Batman got out some kind of device that seemed to pick him out. He slipped though the wall behind him.

"Why does he have a tracker?" Danny sighed running away from where he was at earlier. "Of course, he's Batman, he has everything he needs to find anyone, including ghosts." Danny sighed again and ran behind a dumpster and looked around. "At least there is no way he could have followed me here," Danny whispered trying to see if he could get full access Phantom with no luck. He walked out and flowed into the crowd, disappearing into the mess of the night.

* * *

Batman was watching over the group of people being lead out of the immediate area when the bomb had gone off. He was still looking for the kid, but now he had to find out who had planted the device and blew up half a city block. He also had a feeling that whoever planted the bomb might have also been after the kid as well. The timing was right on the money for it at least. He got up and disappeared. He headed for the cave. He would have to look again the next night and hope that the teen stayed in the city. Batman had noticed that the teen was extremely thin, but had a certain grace to him.

* * *

Bruce was sitting at his desk hoping to catch some sleep after the night. He had started looking for the teenager again. He hadn't ever seen anyone able to do that before. He was looking for anyone who may have escaped from a lab or may have also been running from hunters. It was different from what he had dealt with in the past. Normally anyone else with powers or something that advances them in any way, they always tried to steal. This kid however seemed like he was running, and Bruce wanted to know why. He knew that there were companies out there that had began working on human experiments, but this kid seemed different. He had control of whatever powers he had. He didn't seem like he was afraid of his powers either.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred Pennyworth, his loyal butler, asked. "Are you still with us?"

"There was something out there last night," Bruce started looking out over Gotham. "It looked like a teenager, but something tells me that it was something more. I think that someone has been experimenting with teens. I know that a division of the Government was cut after an incident in one of their labs in Ohio."

"Ah, and you believe that the teen you met may have been in the lab where they found several things on experimentation on humans?" Alfred asked knowing that something more was bugging Bruce.

"Thirteen people died, and many are still missing. They have yet to find any of their bodies or anything to tell them that they are still alive. One family was destroyed except for one, and apparently her son is one of the many missing. She is hoping that he is still alive," Bruce explained. "The pictures I seen of the missing, that kid looked like her son."

"Perhaps you can get more info on the young teen later," Alfred stated as the door bell rang. Bruce sighed knowing that whatever happened was going to bug him.

* * *

**Me: This has been sitting on my computer for so long and I just really wanted to post something today. And I'm working on the first chapter of this...I have so many ideas, and I was just wanting to know which one I wanted to put first, and this one is the one that was bugging me...and I dreamt about...**

**Danny: She lost her chapter for Seeing Sounds and she pissed.**

**Me: Yeah...I hated that. Let me know what you think about this prologue...remember, this probably won't be updated very fast...but probably once a month if that.**


	2. The Long Haul

Black Phantom

Chapter One

The Long Haul

_"As experimentation becomes more complex, the need for the co-operation in it of technical elements from outside becomes greater and the modern laboratory tends increasingly to resemble the factory and to employ in its service increasing numbers of purely routine workers."_

_~John Desmond Bernal~_

* * *

**Downtown Gotham 1700 Hours**

Danny quickly followed the small group of tourist to a museum that was having a special on the World Wars. He was hoping to blend in with them and be able to get out of the city without any trouble on a tour bus. That's how he had gotten into the city, and that's how he planned on getting out. He really didn't want to go all the way to Gotham, but unfortunately, that's where the driver had found him and kicked him off. He wondered around the city for the entire day trying to find some way of transportation, and something he could eat, but the guilt of stealing prevented him from getting anything. His powers were acting up, and he was having trouble accessing them. Whatever those agents had done, they made his ghost half hide so far in him that it was almost like he was human again. There were times where he could feel his ice powers cool him down when he was hot or was hurt, but they quickly disappeared once the discomfort was gone. If he was in trouble, he could use low level powers, but he couldn't get Phantom to come out.

Everyone in the line he was in stopped and turned when an alarm went off and three armed men ran up yelling.

"GET ON THE GROUND, ALL OF YOU," one shouted firing his weapon at the ceiling and making dust and debris fall on the tourist. Everyone dropped, and Danny stood there blinking trying to get his brain to work properly. Pain came when memories of the agents firing human weapons and ghost weapons at the same time at him to see what his limit was. Flashes of the times where they had shot him flew through his mind as he relived the painful memories. His scars started to feel as though they were new once again, and he could feel the faint tickle of blood that had poured from him.

"He said get on the ground," another stated shoving the gun into the hybrid's back causing him to go into defense mode. He turned and shoved the gun back into the man causing him to fall backwards. Danny aimed the gun at his heart and began shaking.

"Do not touch me," he demanded as both fear and anger lanced his words. His eyes were dilated and shown what pain and hurt that had been done to him. The man who had barked the orders pointed his gun at the teen. He was facing him and was slightly disturbed by what the teen's eyes held. They were full of fear, and he was actually hesitant. He had been able to shoot several people before, but the look on the teen's face showed more than just fear. He was terrified and in pain, and he knew that from many different experiences that it was a bad combination. It also meant that the teen didn't know what was really going on, but only knew that he was in danger from something. The kid could get extremely violent if provoked into anything, but his partners didn't realize how dangerous the kid really was like this. They may have had the power, but this kid was unstable and had nothing left to lose.

"We are in charge here," the man yelled pointing his gun at the teen's back. Danny heard his gun click, and before anyone could blink a shot rang out, and the man dropped his weapon holding his hand. The shot had hit his fingers and continued up his arm. It was a dangerously accurate shot that left a huge wound running from the man's hand to his shoulder. He screamed one more time before collapsing onto the ground and passing out from the extreme pain. Danny had also turned back to the guy on the ground who stared at his friend in horror. He never thought that a teen could shoot a gun that well. Everyone in the room was afraid of what would happen next.

"Kid, I don't know what you've gotten into, but there's nothing here to hurt you," the first guy stated putting his weapon down gently. He needed the money, but this kid was going to either kill them or wound them badly. That would only cause more problems than it solved. His hands were up as the teen looked at him. The room was now quiet enough that people could hear the sirens and people outside. The noises echoed off the walls.

"That's what they always say," the teen growled trying to keep his strong posture, but his fear of people was slowly starting to come back. He was fine when no one was looking at him, but now every eye in the room was on him. It felt like the lab again, and he was slowly starting to lose it.

"You're not even here anymore," one of the hostages on the ground stated looking up at the teen. He could see the fear and hostility in the eyes. They were a mixture of a soldier's coming back from war and an abused child's who was just taken away from their home.

Danny was shaking so badly, and everyone was looking at him, that he almost had lost the gun. He blinked trying to keep the memories at bay until the doors were kicked open and several officers appeared yelling at him to put his weapon down. Most of the people on the ground jumped up telling them to stop before someone got hurt. They had all realized what had happened to the teen in order for him to be that protective. However when they all looked back to where he was standing, the weapon was laying on the ground, and the kid was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Danny ran through the back allies carefully. He had almost hurt someone else. They weren't innocent entirely since they were in the middle of an armed robbery, but still. He didn't want to kill anyone, and that's why he shot the one guy like he did, but he still hated it. He had been trained to make the most damage possible without killing the person. The Guys in White had taught him well too. He refused to kill anyone, but that didn't stop them from trying to get him to become a weapon for them to use. The only reason he was able to escape was from an unstable reactor. The lab had gone up, and he knew that his parents and sister were there. He had no idea what had happened to his friends; because as soon as he got out of there, he headed east. He never wanted to see Amity again. The pain and memories would be too much for his shattered and scattered brain to function correctly.

He ended up back in an alley and remained in the shadows making sure that no one was in it. Last time a few guys tried to mug him and he was able to get his powers to work, but he was tense afterward. He didn't have anything of course, so he had to run to avoid them. Then Batman showed up. Danny was actually kind of glad he did, but then when he had something that seemed to trace him, he ran. Danny refused to go back to the labs, and he would die before he set foot in another faculty like that.

Danny walked out to look over the streets. They were empty as cruisers sped through heading straight for the museum. Danny took deep breaths and slowly tried making his way away from the building. He headed south. He stopped when he reached the bank of the water, and he wished that he could get his powers to work well enough so he could fly. The sky was clear, and the weather was fair and perfect for flying. A black shadow came up behind him, and he heard the faint heartbeat.

"Go away," Danny growled not wanting to deal with someone trying to attack him again. He turned around to try to look threatening, but stopped in his tracks when he realized that it was Batman.

"You seem to be getting into all kinds of trouble lately," he replied watching the teen closely. Gordon had shown him the footage from the robbery, and the teen had dark secrets that almost everyone in that room realized. They were going to protect the young teen knowing something had happened to him that caused him to act out.

"It's none of your business," Danny stated turning away knowing that Batman probably knew he had powers at least. Batman slowly walked up to him, and with each step taken, Danny became more and more tense. He was ready for anything from the dark knight.

"You shot someone today, and nearly killed him," Batman pointed out trying to see what the teen would do.

"I didn't. He'll have a nasty scar, but…" Danny stopped and closed his eyes hoping that the pain would go away for a little bit so he could think. Batman gently reached out only to notice that the teen was ready for him to beat the crap of him. The tension in his shoulders looked extremely painful and Batman wasn't sure how he was going to help him. He had no idea what was drawing him to try in the first place.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I want to know how you were able to get away from me last night," Batman stated gently resting his hand on the teen's shoulder hoping that he could get the teen to open up some. Danny's muscles tighten at the contact.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny whispered as his body started shaking. Batman felt the young boy's shaking body and felt sadness and pity for the young teen. This was a teenager that hasn't even graduated, and he's terrified of people hurting him for no reason.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Batman asked hoping that the teen could tell what the robbers tried to do. "In the museum?"

"Three guys came in with guns," he responded sounding like every other witness, only they had more fear in their voice and had concern for the young boy who stopped it all.

"You fought back," Batman stated warningly. The teen should have never tried that for others or himself could have gotten killed.

"I didn't mean to," Danny whispered jerking away from the protector and then tensed ready for him to slap him for it. Batman only dropped his hand and waited for the young teen to continue. Danny only remained quiet ready for punishment from the caped crusader.

"What caused you to?" Batman asked realizing that the teen wasn't going to continue his story. Danny slowly turned to face the Batman.

"My past," he answered trying to see if he could find his powers again. They were still deeply hidden though, and he couldn't get them to work again. They seemed to know if the people around him were a danger or not.

"Where did you live before you hit the streets?" Batman asked wanting him to say something about one of the cities that had been caught experimenting on teens. Danny looked up.

"Why would it matter? No one cares for something like me, and they never will," he growled narrowing his eyes hoping that the hero would just leave.

"I care about everyone in this city," Batman stated kneeling down looking into the young teen's eyes hoping to see what he could do to help. He normally wouldn't take the time to talk to a teen like this, but something about this one seemed special, like he was different. "And you seem to have some ghosts that you need to deal with."

"You have no idea," Danny whispered trying to access Phantom again. Batman gently pulled the teen's head up.

"You need help, and you're not going to anyone else," Batman stated. "You run now, and then you'll never get what you need. What city were you in?"

"Amity Park," Danny answered hoping that he would leave and figure that he was really nothing. Batman thought back.

"A lab there went up after they were suspected of using normal teens in their experiments. Were you one of them?" Batman asked knowing that was the first lab they had gone after. He even helped trace it. He was hoping he was right, and then he could help the teen more than playing a guessing game.

"Why?" Danny asked looking up at him confused. He was certain that the Guys in White would have kept anything that happened quiet.

"I was the one that found it," Batman stated trying to get the kid to open up. He was certain that this teen was one of the missing ones from the lab. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny answered trying to turn away so he could run. He didn't want anyone to know anything about him, and he let this man here know almost everything. Batman grabbed his arm before he could take off.

"You're not leaving," Batman stated sternly, but not harshly. He wasn't going to let the teen continue running. He was going to help him, no matter what it took. Danny tensed and prepared for an incoming fist, but the only thing to happen was a vehicle to appear out of nowhere. "I'm not turning you in, but I'm not letting a witness to what happened in Amity to leave. I need the information that you have."

"What would be the point? They're never going to stop hunting me," Danny sighed. "I'm probably the reason they even started experimenting on others anyway."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked knowing that if this kid was the first, then that would mean he would almost have everything to get that part of the government shut down and disbanded.

"No," Danny whispered pulling away, but Batman refused to let him go. He pulled the young teen closer hoping to calm him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I'm not letting them get to you again. You don't have to worry about that, but I need the information you have on them. I want to bring them down, and I need your help to do so," Batman explained as the teen started shaking and tears spilled out of his eyes. "Can I have at least your name?"

"Danny," he answered knowing that Batman probably would have figured it out, if he didn't already know.

"Good, now you've opened up a little for me to get to know you better," Batman answered as the doors opened to the vehicle. "Let's at least get you something to eat."

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as Batman led him into the empty space behind the driver's seat. Batman got in and the doors shut. The computer stating that it was locked and they headed out.

"Somewhere safe," he answered hoping he wasn't making a mistake with the teen. It was a gamble, but his gut told him that the teen behind him would keep his secret, for it seemed like he had something similar. "You won't have to worry about someone trying to hurt you there."

"I'll have to worry," Danny whispered wondering why he trusted the hero. He figured that maybe it was because Batman led a double life like he had done, or because Batman was going after the people who had taken everything from him. Whatever it was, Danny hoped that everything would work out. What he didn't know was that Phantom was secretly trying to get him to open up to someone who could help him, and that Phantom had always been there to protect him without him realizing it.

* * *

_"Did we get the results from the blood test?" O asked walking up to the glass hoping that they would have their answer to what they needed in order to have the half ghost hybrid soldiers. It was a key to gaining control of the Ghost Zone and maybe even destroying it so they never had to deal with it again. They would have the most powerful army in the world if soldiers could avoid the normal human bullets. It would out do the nuclear bomb._

_"Yeah, but unfortunately our other test subject couldn't survive the pain that this one did," K growled glaring at Phantom who was hanging in his chains. His suit was slowly disappearing into himself as his powers became weaker. "We have little time before this one ends up dying or losing his powers."_

_"Try injecting some ectoplasm into his blood, maybe it'll keep him alive," O stated turning and walking away. K stopped him before he could leave._

_"That gave him ectoplasm poisoning and actually sped up the process of his powers declining," K explained looking at the hybrid angrily. "I don't understand how we can prevent it from getting worse. We are on a time limit before he becomes useless to any experiments we do."_

_"Well, we still have plenty of blood samples," O stated. "Get another teen; make sure no one knows who it is. We need to figure out why one can live though it and the other die. Whatever caused the hybrid to become, had to be powerful but extremely painful."_

_"Painful, sounds like fun," K grinned turning back to Phantom as the other agent left. Phantom blinked and looked up knowing they were planning something. He flinched and more of his hair turned black as his powers slowly hid inside of him. They were going insane before settling deep inside. Phantom could feel them, but they were still out of reach. They weren't just torturing him physically, but they managed to destroy his control on his powers. They were hiding from the man trying to prevent the young hybrid from being hurt anymore._

* * *

"Danny," Batman asked gently shaking the teen's shoulders. He made it to the Bat-Cave only to find that the teen had fallen asleep behind him. "We are here."

"Huh," Danny blinked before shooting straight up and balling his fist up ready to defend himself. Batman only backed up to let the teen out showing him that he wasn't going to be hurt.

"No one here will hurt you. They only wish to help like I have," Batman stated as Danny slowly got out. "The people here are also helping me do my job," Batman explained leading the young teen down a hallway and into a brightly lit room. There was an old man sitting on a chair looking at a computer that was running something on the screen.

"Alfred, need your help with something," Batman stated as he led Danny closer. Danny slowly calmed himself down realizing that nothing was going to hurt him. He kept repeating that phase over and over again trying to calm his quickly beating heart.

"Do you wish for him to know?" Alfred asked seeing the boy shake from fear. Batman looked at him and then back to Danny.

"Not yet," Batman answered. "Get him something to eat; there are some things I want to take care of first." Batman disappeared in the shadows as Alfred walked up to the young teen.

"Hello, Daniel, my name is Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, but you can just call me Alfred," Alfred introduced holding out his hand. "Is there anything specific you would like?"

"Hot chocolate sound nice," Danny whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself to calm his nerves. Alfred nodded and headed to an area that looked like a kitchen. Danny looked around and noticed the sounds of a waterfall coming from farther down the hallway. "This place is amazing."

"Yes, quite amazing, isn't it," Alfred smiled as he brought a cup of hot chocolate and a few small sandwiches that he had kept in the refrigerator for Bruce when he was working longer than normal hours as Batman. "Here you go, young master."

"Uh, thanks?" Danny muttered not sure what to say at being called young master. "You can just call me Danny though. I would rather be called by my name if you don't mind."

"Very well, Danny," Alfred smiled knowing that the kid was probably called all sorts of things, but not his name. "There is a bedroom on the left. First door," Alfred pointed towards a door in a same hallway that led into darkness. He started heading that way before Danny called out.

"Hey, can you stay here?" he asked hoping not to be a bother. Alfred turned and smiled.

"Is there a reason?" he questioned watching the young teen. Danny blinked not really sure what come over him to make him stop the old man.

"I just…I don't want to be alone, and you're probably the calmest person I've met in a while," Danny whispered looking down. It was true that he didn't want to be alone, but Phantom was telling him that the man was only going to help.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Alfred asked sitting across from the hybrid. Danny smiled and nodded as he pulled his legs and grabbed a couple sandwiches.

"There was once this young boy who had two wonderful parents. They had a lot of money, but their most special treasure was their son…"

* * *

Bruce rubbed his head as the feeling of a headache was coming on. The reports from the lab explosion in Amity were proof enough of the teen's story, but something still wasn't adding up. The teen said that he was probably the cause of the labs using other teens in their experiments. He looked up and noticed that the Government's Guys in White were running three of the nine labs he uncovered as doing this. Two others were being run by a Vladco and two more were being run by a DALV Company. Bruce figured out that Vladco was owned and operated by a Vlad Masters, but it would take a lot of digging to get to who was running and operating DALV.

Bruce looked at the picture of the teen he had taken using his security cameras. He knew that the teen was hiding his powers, but he had no idea to what extent or what his exact powers were. People knew about others with weird or strange powers, but most of that stayed in Gotham. He couldn't think of anywhere else where it would be a serious type of thing.

A ding from his computer grabbed his attention. When he looked over to the security, he watched as Danny stopped Alfred and asked if he could stay. Bruce smiled seeing the trusting side of the teen come out. Sure he would always be have that hard ship of whatever happened, but something told the teen that they were only there to help, and he wasn't going to disappoint.

* * *

**Amity Park 1900 Hours**

"How the hell did he get away?" Masters growled out angry that the lab blew up. He had everything set up perfect. Jazz and her dad were at the lab trying to find Danny as a surprise for Maddie who was at a concert he had asked her too. She declined, but Jack hadn't disappointed when he convinced her to go.

"He destroyed the entire lab," a tech stated afraid of the rich man. Vlad growled and pointed at the door.

"Get the hell out," he ordered and tech ran barely missing the woman.

"Vlad, I know you're trying to help, but I want to go and see my sister," Maddie whispered walking in. "I miss her, and I think I just need to see her."

"Anything for you, my dear," he replied not liking it at all, but didn't want her to leave him. He finally had her under his thumb. She had been staying at his home. She never let him touch, but he was a patience man, and he was glad everything was finally settling into place.

"Thank you for not pushing me away," Maddie smiled as she exited. The Mansons and the Foleys both turned their backs on her, and she had no idea why. She could understand Sam's parents because they hated each other, but the Foleys had been family friends forever. After a few weeks, the Mansons left Amity and headed for Gotham City. Sam's gave her a hug saying that everything was going to work out, and that they would meet again. She promised.

Maddie felt tears began pouring out of her eyes again. She ran to the room that Vlad offered her and cried. Sam was so sure, and so honest. She knew she would see her again. She refused to go back on her word. Tucker would stop by when his parents allowed, but they still acted like she wasn't there. The two teens seemed to know something about Danny's disappearance and what was happening in Amity. She wanted them to tell her, to help her understand. But they said that everything was too complicated and too much all at once. She never thought watching what Danny was doing in his room would have ended like it did.

She saw the scars and the pain on his face when he was bandaging and caring for his wounds. They were unlike any others she had noticed before, and the fact that when he walked through that door and she was completely oblivious to it made her heart shrink. What kind of mother was she if she couldn't even notice when her children are injured as badly as that.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm fine," Danny stated as he packed his things for school. Maddie looked around for the first aid kit and his bandages but found nothing out of place. It had to of been hidden under his bed or in his closet. She would have to check when he went to school._

_"I'm just worried about you," Maddie whispered wrapping her arms around him protectively. He tensed and hugged her back as he felt her sadness leak into him. He had no idea what the deal was, but his powers had been acting weird. It wasn't a bad kind of weird, but more like they would respond to other's feelings and his own. It helped in battle because they would be stronger and more deadly, but when he was trying to escape the hunters, they were calmer and more showy than anything else. _

_"I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly and he felt his powers try to console her as well. It was like they knew he was trying to help her feel better, and it worked. Maddie felt the sense of peace go though her._

_"Alright, but I want you back right after school," she stated as she headed out._

_"Why?" Danny whined wanting to be able to patrol before coming home._

_"Because I need you to do a few things for me," Maddie answered was a grin making Danny mutter under his breath. "What was that?"_

_"Nothing," Danny called out as he picked up his half done homework and headed out. Maddie laughed, and suddenly all her worries came back when he left. She didn't know it was because Phantom was secretly sending her messages, but she ran straight up to Danny's room and looked everywhere until she found the kit._

_It was under his bed like she had predicted. She took it out and noticed that it had several sets of gauze and wraps opened, but none of them were the original from the kit, and she could only assume that he had gotten more to restock it. Pain flooded her heart as she thought about every scar she had seen on his back. Some were older than others, and some she didn't noticed until his lamp's light hit them right. There were two that were still pink and newer. They were parallel to each other and were clean cuts._

_She had to figure out what he was doing, and he was going to be in big trouble when she did. However, she reported him missing the next morning when he never came home, and it was the same night that Phantom had finally been captured by the Guys in White. Maddie admitted that Phantom needed to be caught, but the Guys in White had made a mess of things and she was horrified._

_In order for them to finally catch the ghost, they destroyed three building, killing a total of thirty people. Maddie closed her eyes. Phantom had no lives taken on his record, and if it wasn't for him, many more may have died. He surrendered because he couldn't bare the pain that people were going though. Maddie thought they would destroy the entire town, but she noticed that when he seen the first body, he stopped. Her heart had also stopped._

_She seen her son in those eyes. They weren't lifeless like she had thought. They were full of pain and guilt. None of those people had to die. The entire town was protesting those agents, and two weeks later one was found dead in a tree. Hung for his crimes. The town was tired of them, and anyone who was suspected of working for them was targeted for crimes and pushed until they broke. She herself was one that helped put the one agent she knew behind bars for something he didn't do, but they had to find some way of getting him off the streets. Vlad hid in his office like a coward, but Maddie couldn't care, she couldn't find it in herself to go back home. She was sure that the town had almost destroyed itself in the way the Guys in White had destroyed themselves._

_She looked out the window and watched as the rain patted and painted the window. She wasn't really going to visit her sister. She didn't care, but she planned on going into Gotham, finding Sam, and getting the answers she deserved._

* * *

**Danny: She's going in order now...First this one, then Ice Lightening, and then Broken Hearts...she has a plan, and she hopes to stick to it...**

**Me: So hopefully next week will have Ice Lightening...maybe...but that will be the next update...**

**Danny: So that's how this is going to work. In that order...unless she gets a stick up her rear...;aklsn'alsjd'g**

**Me: Danny, I can think of fourteen different ways to kill you right now...**

**Danny: Sorry...**

**Me: Also, if you want to freak someone out, especially if you say you want to kill them, tell them that it only takes sixty eight pounds of pressure to snap their little necks...They'll stop.**

**Danny: That's also a fact...she looked it up a while ago...**

**Me: I've used it and people have left me alone for it.**


	3. The Destroyed Town

Black Phantom

Chapter Two

The Destroyed Town

_"Towns find it as hard as houses of business to rise again from ruin."_

_~Honore de Balzac~_

* * *

**Bat Cave 0600 Hours**

Danny jumped up forgetting where he was. He looked around the dark room before his eyes adjusted to the small amount of light that was there. He slipped out of the bed and opened the door. He looked around before he spotted Batman who was walking towards his room.

"Good Morning, Danny. Sleep well?" he asked. The deep undertone he usually had was gone, and Danny had to do a double take just to make sure.

"Yeah," he mumbled still in slight shock. Batman walked up to him and kneeled down to look at the kid's eyes and make sure that he was truly as okay as he said he was.

"You really think I hide in this cave all day?" Batman asked as he checked the teen's eyes and noted that a little bit of light was coming back in them. They didn't look crazy or lifeless as they had in the video feed from the museum or when Batman found him afterward.

"Maybe," he smiled slightly and looked down at the ground. He still felt his powers beating within him, but they were still hiding. "Thanks for the room and food, but I can't stay…"

"Yes, you can. No one can find you here," Batman stated watching the teen and his own words carefully. "I picked this place for a reason. No one can get to it unless they knew the place or the passages. It's also almost in the middle of nowhere."

"They have trackers," Danny whispered. "They'll figure it out and then your place would be found and it would be my fault..."

"Danny," Batman stated pulling his mask off to get the teen to calm himself before he went into a panic attack. He was already shaking badly, and Bruce really didn't want to have to sedate the thin, young teen. "I highly doubt they will be able to find this place. It's underground, and the only way to get down here is completely hidden."

"Why are you telling me this?" Danny whispered wondering what Batman would have gained showing him his face and explaining these things.

"Because I trust you, and I want you to be able to trust me," he stated needing to get the teen's help. He knew he needed the information that Danny had. He wouldn't be able to get some of it because it would have been word of mouth. Danny would know what they were trying to do, or maybe even give him a name to help track scientists that were part if this mess. "I don't want you to leave because I think you could help me with Gotham. You know a lot, and whatever happened to you, I want to help you find justice. You would also have information about some things that I can't get."

"You don't trust me completely," Danny whispered looking up at him. "Otherwise, you would have told me your name."

"True, but I'm surprised you don't recognize me," Bruce smiled watching Danny closely. "But I also don't have your last name."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," Danny whispered looking down. "I don't see how that would be helpful."

"I was able to hack into many of the systems that are being run by the Guys in White," Bruce informed as he headed over to his computer. Danny froze at the mention of those monsters.

"No," Danny whispered closing his eyes and dropping to his knees. Bruce turned around quickly and watched as ice formed on the floor. It was a thin layer, but the show of power told Bruce that those agents were getting closer to whatever it was that they were trying to accomplish.

"Hey, calm down," Bruce whispered afraid to get closer. The room temperature dropped twenty degrees and Danny's hair slowly started turning white. "Danny, it's okay. They can't get you here," Bruce promised gently pulling the teen into a hug realizing that the ice was only on the ground. He carefully had made his way there, and noted the even though Danny was freezing the floor, he was still fairly warm.

"I can see them," Danny whispered as his entire being started shaking. Bruce stayed with him until he felt the room slowly warm up as the soft sound of the heater kicked in. The ice on the floor slowly retreated back to Danny as he calmed down.

"It's okay," he whispered not knowing what more to do for the kid. He was glad he had taken the time though. He suddenly realized that if he hadn't, someone else could've have taken advantage of the kid and use his powers to their own end. Bruce promised himself he wasn't going to let the kid go.

"Fenton," Danny mumbled pulling away from the caped crusader who just didn't have his mask on. "My name is Daniel Fenton."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fenton," Bruce stated looking at the teen who was wiping away a few stray tears. "I'm Bruce."

"No last name?" Danny teased knowing that Batman or Bruce wasn't going to just outright tell him exactly who he was.

"Not yet," Bruce smiled. Danny sighed knowing that getting much more out of the Dark Knight would be like pulling teeth. He wasn't in Gotham long enough to know everything and everyone in it, but from what Bruce told him earlier, he was well known. May be he could try to figure it out later. "How about we get you some more to eat, and then you can tell me a bit about what you know about those labs."

"About the labs," Danny whispered as they headed back into the kitchen area. Bruce sat down at the small table while Danny sat across from him.

"I want to know something about it. I'll let you start off," Bruce stated as Alfred put a plate of sandwiches in front of them. "I need to know more about it so I can help."

"I…" Danny muttered not sure what to really say. He wanted to help Batman in investigating these things, but he didn't want to relive what had happened. "They…I…I can't. You have my real name, but you don't know."

"I don't know what, Danny?" Bruce asked watching the teen closely. Danny pulled his legs up to his chest. He shook his head not wanting to say anymore about Phantom. Every time he tried to explain his powers to anyone, they always said that it was impossible and that he was lying. Or they just didn't believe in ghosts or that he was delusion and tried to take him in.

"No," Danny whispered closing his eyes and trying to feel his powers. He needed the comfort that they provided, even if he couldn't use them, they were still there waiting and humming in his core.

"I can't help you unless I know what's going on. I can only get so much without raising suspicion. I have the labs and where they could be. I know that the Guy…those people," Bruce avoided saying the name since Danny seemed to flip out every time they were mentioned. He even noticed the teen tensed when he started saying them. He didn't want the kid having a mental breakdown. "Run most of them, but I found three companies that run a few more. Two of them are owned by Vlad Masters. I…"

"Of course they are," Danny growled glaring up at Bruce. He was taken aback by the hostility the young teen suddenly showed. "He runs everything, and has this plan to rule the world and destroy my life. Of course he's going to be friggin' involved." Now Danny was standing and his eyes were glowing a bright and angry green. Bruce watched him as he exploded. Information came out without having to questions. "Every time something in my life gets messed up, he's always the cause…and…and" Danny's voice trailed off as he collapsed back on the seat. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to prevent himself from completely falling apart.

"You know more about what's going on than I thought you did," Bruce stated evenly. He knew that letting Danny vent would be more helpful than trying to calm him down at the moment, but if Masters was the one behind everything and Danny knew, why didn't he say something before everything happened. "When did this all start? There's a good place to begin."

"I…My parents…were ghost hunters," Danny whispered wondering how he could explain this without sounding like a loon. He didn't want Bruce to think that he was crazy and send him somewhere else. He could always say that he knew who he was and wouldn't think twice about telling anyone, although his heart wouldn't let him do that to another hero, and not one who was a role model of his at one time.

"I'm guessing that would've been Jack and Maddie Fenton?" Bruce guessed hoping not to scare the young boy away. It sounded like an insane story, but he looked them up since he was interested in the labs. Their names popped up more than once. "I did do a lot of other research on those labs, and I came across those names more than once."

"Do you…do you know if they..if they are…they are still…alive?" Danny asked timidly looking at Bruce. Bruce nodded and looked at the small computer that was sitting next to them. Danny watched as he opened it and turned it on. The screen showed a picture of the destroyed lab, and Danny flinched remembering the flames licking at his feet as he beat on the wall trying to get out.

"Jack and Jazz Fenton's bodies were found outside the building. They were caught in the explosion," Bruce whispered watching Danny carefully. He didn't want to upset the teen anymore then he had been, but Danny needed to know. "Maddie Fenton was at a convention at the time of the explosion and now is living with Masters."

"Bastard," Danny muttered as the green glowed back into his eyes. Bruce took a breath in figuring that Danny knew a few things that would explain a few things. His eyes also told Bruce more about how much power could be locked within the teenager.

"How much do you know about your powers?" Bruce asked wondering if he would have a starting base that maybe they could use them if they were controllable. Danny looked up at him as his eyes turned back to the light blue that Bruce knew was his natural color. It was amazing in and of itself that they could change between the two.

"A lot," Danny whispered glad that Bruce brought it up instead of having to sound like a loon. Although it still made him sound slightly insane. "I've had them for a while."

"How'd you get them?" Bruce wondered hoping that it wouldn't send the young teen into a panic if he were to know how, but he wanted to be able to avoid others getting into the same kind of trouble if he knew how the kid managed to get them in the first place.

"My parents built a Ghost Portal," Danny whispered. "I accidently turned it on while inside, and when I came out…I was different. I thought I was dead at first."

"You got your powers from an accident?" Bruce muttered rethinking all his theories again. He thought that the Guys in White experimented on him and that's how he got them, but he was the reason they even started the experimenting. He had to be careful on his wording to avoid making the kid feel guilty for something that he had no control over. Bruce didn't think that they had started because they figured out a kid had some powers. There were several weird and random things that went on in the world, why would they start because of this kid when there were so many other things.

"Yeah," Danny whispered as an answer. "It's sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

"I've seen some pretty crazy things myself," Bruce whispered letting a small smile appear on his face to help relax the tense teen. "This shouldn't be too big on the weirdness that tends to make its way to Gotham."

"So…you don't think I'm nuts?" Danny questioned looking at Bruce with amazement.

"No," Bruce answered and then decided to try to help find some kind of humor. "But I haven't known you long enough to tell if you are crazy." Danny caught on with a smile and let a laugh escaped his lips.

"Thanks, I needed that," Danny whispered looking at him glad that he wasn't going to turn on him. Bruce then turned serious.

"What did you do with your powers?" he asked wondering what the teen may have used them for, and if he should be concerned about the teen being a thief or some kind of criminal.

"I protected Amity," he whispered sadly. "So much good that did. They still hated me."

"You tried to be a hero?" Bruce questioned making sure that he was really okay. Danny looked up at him and sighed.

"Danny Phantom," he whispered. "It was the name I used…Amity is so dense for not figuring it out."

"Someone did otherwise you wouldn't have been caught," Bruce stated watching the teen quietly. He had read somewhere about a ghost named Phantom.

"I was caught as Phantom. No one knew who I was until I could no longer hold on to…no longer hold to my ghost side," Danny whispered. "Then one time…I just lost access to it at all. I can feel them humming under my skin, but I can't get them to work any farther."

"What did they do?" Bruce questioned quietly. "If you don't want to answer…"

"I have no idea," Danny muttered looking up at him. "I wish I did. I feel like part of me is locked away, and I don't like it." They sat quietly for a few moments. Danny wondering why he was trusting this man and Bruce wondering if Danny would let him help.

"I have access to all sorts of databases," he stated carefully. He knew that Danny would run if he said something about testing him, so he had to word everything carefully. "If you want to try to figure it out, I will let you use these resources."

"In exchange for what?" Danny questioned narrowing his eyes. He would be able to figure out how to unlock his powers if he could get access to some of the ectoplasm research. That coupled with what he already would be able to hopefully get him to be Phantom again.

"I would like your help in taking these people down," Bruce informed. Danny was already willing to tell him more about the labs, but if what Danny told him was true, then he wouldn't be enough to do it. He could use the hybrid's skills in making sure that every lab was shut down for good and every person involved would get what they deserved.

"I…" Danny started, but he couldn't finish. It sounded too good to be true. Having help in making sure that they pay for what they had done to him and his family, and then having access to the information that could help fix his powers. He wanted Bruce to say something that would benefit him from using the hybrid. He wasn't used to people doing something like this for him.

"I promise you that I won't let anything happen. I won't do anything that you don't want, but you're not going to be able to do this alone. You need help, and I'm willing to back you up in anything you need to get done," Bruce promised holding out his hand for the teen to shake to seal the deal. Danny was hesitant, but he had no other choice. He had nothing more to lose, but he had everything to gain.

"Alright," he whispered letting a small smile appear on his face, and Bruce smiled as he handed Danny another sandwich.

"First thing I would like for you to do," he started making Danny tense. "Is eat and get yourself better before you go digging around and get yourself into trouble." Danny relaxed and picked up the sandwich with a small smile. He could handle being told to eat in order to get better. He was glad that Bruce had a sense of humor to help dig him out of the hole that was he was thrown into.

* * *

**Amity Park Airport 1400 Hours**

"I have a first class ticket for you to go to Arkansas," Vlad smiled sadly at her. "From there, I would lend you my private jet, but it seems that it's not quite working like it should and is getting repaired."

"Thanks," Maddie whispered. She had enough money to get a connecting flight to Gotham where she planned on staying. She had her fake ID and everything with her now. Vlad would think that she was with her sister while she started a new life. She lost everyone she cared about, and she wasn't about to spend the rest of her life with this idiot who hated her husband. "Bye, Vlad." She waved him off and headed for the plane unaware that he was having her followed.

She boarded the plane and started playing with one of her inventions. It was simple and looked like a cell phone, only it had much more in it. It was also a scanner that she hoped she would be able to use to find Danny. She had programmed his ecto signature into it as well and wrote a program to use satellites to track it. It took her almost forty-eight hours of constant working to get it right so it would work. But she had to get to Gotham in order to have access to a few computers that could handle it. They didn't have enough power behind them at home. She already knew what she had to do.

Suddenly the small device vibrated and her heart almost jumped in her throat. She looked down and noticed that a ghost was on the plane, and then two more little dots appeared. She realized that she was followed by those birds that tried to kill Jack and her son's two friends. She looked around and knew that they were invisible. She needed to find a way to get them off her trail. She would have to do that at the airport. It wouldn't be hard. She planned on dying her hair black when she arrived. All she needed was to lose them for a little bit, and she would be home free. Before the plane took off she sent a message to her contact.

_I'm being followed by a couple ghosts; make sure they find you instead of me when I get there._

She sent it on a burned phone that Masters had no idea about before hiding it away. The ghosts were far enough away from her to not know what she was doing, but they could still see her. She gave a sigh and decided to sleep until they got there. She needed her rest if she planned on doing this. She had been training herself for quite some time in order to pull this off, and she wasn't going to let some pathetic little ghosts ruin her chance at saving her son. She had everything she needed to help him with his powers.

_Maddie wondered into Vlad's study and found his computer. She opened it and started going though the files after hacking into it. It wasn't that hard, and she was disgusted by his password. She looked though and found out that Danny was alive, and that he had no access to Phantom. His powers had been locked within him from the torture and pain that they put him though._

_She went though the files and found a few concoctions that could possibly give Danny his powers back. They only wanted them back so that they could more tests, and it made her wish that she had paid better attention to him. As she studied them, she stumbled upon a video. She hesitated for a short moment before clicking on it._

_Danny was laying on a metal table with a breathing mask over his face. His was covered by a small blanket below his waist, and Maddie was sure that he was uncomfortable. Pain etched on his features and Maddie felt her heart drop as a scientist walked up and started cutting across his chest. He cut a line from his navel to his sternum before using a metal tool to keep the incision open. He pulled the skin away slowly, and Maddie felt her eyes tear up that she couldn't see very well anymore. Pain ripped her heart apart._

_Maddie immediately closed out of it and started shaking. She covered her tracks before running to her room quickly and quietly. She cried for the next twelve hours before getting the nerve to start researching on how to get her son's powers back. She vowed that she was going to do everything to help her son, no matter what it took._

Maddie closed her eyes as images of Danny cut open plagues her mind. She would never thought that Masters had a part in her son's torture, but she was determined to take him down at well. She was prepared to kill him for it if it was necessary. She looked over at the small bag she had taken with her. It had the research and backup files, and Vlad didn't know about it. She planned on still changing everything once she got the airport and dyed her hair. She wasn't taking any chances. She had even sent the small vial of antidote that she had made to her contact to keep until she got there. She didn't want to risk Vlad getting it.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly," the flight attendant announced over the loud speaker. Echoes of clicks could be heard throughout the entire plane as passengers prepared for landing. Maddie took a quick look at the scanner noting that the ghosts were staying about five seats behind her. She looked up and prepared for the landing.

* * *

She quickly noticed her contact, and that's when she started the plan. They walked into the bathroom at the same time pretending to be strangers.

"I have ghosts following me," Maddie explained quickly as she gave the woman her coat and suitcase. The ghosts were waiting outside, and she knew that they had limited time before they would look in here for her. "Do you have everything I need in there?"

"Everything you sent, and your fake ID kit just in case," the woman stated. "Wait five minutes and make sure that the ghosts aren't outside waiting for you. Here's a key to one of the room here in the airport. Room 213. Change your hair and then ditch your clothes. There's an extra set for you in the room. Here's your ticket, you'll leave later today. Good luck."

"Thank you," Maddie whispered grabbing everything she needed. She quickly checked her device to watch as the ghosts followed her carbon copy which was heading to her sister's. She looked around before putting on a pair of sunglasses and a black jacket and left the bathroom. She looked around and avoided the majority of the cameras until she got to the Airport Hotel and found her room.

She entered the room and instantly got to work on dying her hair and changing her appearances. She scanned herself for any bugs or trackers before stripping down and taking care of everything. She got out of the shower and looked in the mirror at the strange that was staring back. Haunted nightmares of her son's torture plagued her mind, and she was going to do everything in her power to destroy Masters and get him back. She was surprised at how much different she looked, and hoped that her son would be able to still know who she was. She looked into her own eyes, and found a hollowed person. She never wanted this, and now she had family ripped away from her.

She would get her revenge.

* * *

She waited for them to call her plane from her spot on in the waiting room. She kept the sunglasses on and felt a sort of peace. She wasn't running from Vlad now. That part is over, and now she was chasing down as many leads as she could in order to find her son. She wasn't going to fail him a second time. He never let Amity down and she would be damned if she did. She stood up and picked up a local newspaper. On the front was something about a lab raid three days ago in northern Florida. It was a lab that had been suspected of illegal experimentation. They found and rescue fourteen teens. All died today by being electrocuted by a hidden chip in their bodies. She felt fury run through her body.

They were an organized that based themselves and were funded through Master's companies. Even though they would never figure that bit out. She didn't understand how Vlad managed to trick everyone in believing that he was a good guy. He had so many hidden business deals that involved kids and teens. Research on cloning and killing. She wouldn't be surprised if he somehow was responsible for the death of many people overseas fighting for him. He had a deal in almost anything and everything dealing with weapons and experimentation.

She pulled her mind away from all the pain. She needed to focus her mind so she could get everything done that needed done. She wanted to redeem herself to her on, but she knew that it would take a lot of forgiveness on his part for her to feel better. She just hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

**Gotham City 0800 Hours**

"I hate school," Sam muttered under her breath as she headed into the building. She was just starting, and of course her parents had to send her to some really expensive private school. She had to wear a uniform, and wasn't allowed to change anything. She hated it with all her heart. She hated her parents because they wouldn't let her do anything she wanted.

She walked into the office and gave a sigh. People were already way too preppy for her, and she felt like killing someone. The lady at the counter was grinning and talking to some person on the phone about what they were doing later in the day. Apparently there was going to be a lecture from the chief of police about crime and how to stay out of trouble.

"Sam Manson," she stated when the lady put the phone. "I'm here for to see the principal."

"Ah, the new girl," she grinned as she picked up a few papers from the desk. "I have everything here, and the principal is dealing with a trouble student who decided to run naked though the school for some bet."

"I missed it?" Sam asked with a smile. That would have been a great start to her day. Seeing someone make a fool of themselves always made her feel better. Why else would she be friends with Tucker and…?

"You know something about it?" the woman asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, but I wish I seen it. Watching people be idiots is what makes life that much better," she informed with a wicked grin. The lady let out a small laugh.

"Alright," she smiled again, and Sam was almost certain the woman was bipolar or something. "The Vice principal should be here shortly. He was busy with the lecture set up. You can take a seat and wait of you would like."

Sam nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the office. She looked around. The entire school was completely different from Casper. No one was being made fun of constantly and a few of the teachers had their eyes narrowed and pointed at some of the students. May be it wouldn't be so bad, but she refused to let herself get lost in the crowd. She wasn't going to conform; instead, she was going to be herself. No matter how much that would hurt without Tucker and…by her side.

* * *

**Bat Cave 1500 Hours**

Danny wondered around the place interested in learning as much as he could. Bruce had left because he had business to attend to, and Danny understood. After all, Batman has to have one heck of a job in order to fund all his toys. He stopped at the computers, and wondered if Bruce would mind if he started looking into how to fix his powers. He knew that Bruce wanted to help at first to get him ready for everything, but before he could his decision, Alfred walked through the doors.

"Master Bruce would like you to meet him for lunch in the house," he informed. "Would you mind coming with me?"

Danny took a couple steps back. He was okay in the Bat Cave because of Bruce's assures that no one would be able to track him, but if he went into the house, would they still be able to find him.

"He insists. He had no company at the moment," Alfred stated motioning for Danny to go down the dark hallway that scared him from earlier. Danny hesitated before shaking his head. He felt safe down here, and he didn't want to be trapped again. He didn't know what was waiting upstairs for him. Bruce could have called those monsters that tortured him and set a trap. "He believes he might have some information that you would be interested in. I'm sure that he would be elated if you came to review it with him over lunch."

Danny decided to take the chance. He would be able to fight for a while. He followed Alfred trying to access some of his powers. He only needed intangibility to get away, and if they were in the middle of nowhere, he would be able to get away like he did the first time. When they got to an old style elevator Danny stopped.

"Wait, this is actually that underground," Danny whispered finally looking around the place. A waterfall was across from the elevator and the place was huge, and beautiful. He could look up and it had to be hundred to hundred fifty feet up. Alfred smiled.

"It is surprising," Alfred stated looking at the young hybrid. "And yes, this will take us straight into the secret room in the house, and let in. After all, no one can just come and go as they pleased."

They boarded the elevator and headed up. Danny getting more nervous and twitchy the closer they got to the ceiling of the cave. Small spaces never truly bothered him until he was captured and thrown in cell after cell. Each one getting smaller and smaller. Even when the labs were going down, he was in a small place where flames licked at his body as he banged against the walls trying to get out. His powers were so far gone that he couldn't get out. Alfred noticed the teen's nerves and hoped that he wouldn't be hurt. The teen could be aggressive if he was provoked.

When the doors opened back up to another small room, Danny was visibly shaken. He wanted to go back to the openness of the Cave. However a part of the wall opened and the room that met him was huge.

* * *

**Amity Park**

"We have just found out that three people were murdered today and hand out in town square. The police are looking into it, and we have the footage. Three guys in white suits were found. Apparently many people did this…" the TV was turned off as the figure paced the room. He was done messing with the stupid town. They didn't think anything bad happened, but he planned on letting the world know what monsters lived in Amity. Of course, he needed to remain hidden along with the group of people he gathered. They were watching as the city tore itself apart. They may have been divided in their opinions on the ghostly hero, but no one should have to worry about what he did. No one should have to give themselves up like that because someone wanted him so bad that they were willing to kill.

They were ready to kill them though. For their hero, and no one was going to stop them.

* * *

**Danny: Anyone guess who that last person is?**

**Me: Winner gets their choice on which story I updated. I won't be writing anymore new stories till these are finished. My muse is actually staying pretty consist now. I' not jumping around between six different ideas anymore. So doing this is helping to keep me on track.**

**Danny: She also doesn't own anything, and this will be for the whole story...I mean, its pretty clear already...**

**Me: I'll buy Danny, but I think that would be considered prostitution...**

**Danny: It's illegal to buy people, Har...now stop it...they'll think I easy.**

**Me: you are...**

**Danny: That's...What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Me: Took a nap, had some coffee...miss my perverted friend...**

**Danny: you...god...**

**Me: You should see some of the things she says about you...**

**Danny: STOP IT**


	4. The Destroyed Lived

Black Phantom

Chapter Three

The Destroyed Lives

_"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence."_

_~Helen Keller~_

* * *

**Wayne Manor 1300 Hours**

"Of course, you're a rich guy," Danny mumbled looking around the large home. Bruce smiled.

"Sometimes it's the best way to get people to think that you're not a superhero. Why would a rich person dress up as a vigilante and risk his life for everyone else?" Bruce questioned with a smile. "Best cover."

"It's also a cover for evil people," Danny muttered knowing that was what Plasmius did. He used his money to make people believe he was some kind of kind hearted man. It made Danny want to vomit.

"What was that?" Bruce asked watching the hybrid as Danny checked out the entire room for any traps. Finding none he sat down at the table by Bruce. He was still pretty nervous. "Alfred said something about you finding something."

"Yes, it's about Amity Park," he stated carefully hoping not to upset the young teen. Danny looked away as pain flared across his face. His dad and sister were gone, and his mom was hanging around Vlad. Just like the nut job wanted. "Three people were murdered yesterday."

"What?" Danny whispered looking up at the man. Bruce kept his poker face though. "Who?"

"Three agents," he informed making Danny look at the table. "Amity is destroying itself over your disappearance. They no longer have their hero to support them. They are more divided than before."

"I…" Danny stuttered not exactly sure what was going on. Amity Park had always been divided about whether he was a hero or a villain. Half the time it was the teens against the adults. He couldn't think of anyone who would organize a group of people that supported him. It didn't make sense.

"There is a quiet crowd of people who supported what you had done as Phantom," Bruce explained. "Those who opposed you were outspoken and loud, but the majority of people appreciated what you had done as Phantom."

"More people actually liked me than I knew?" Danny whispered looking at the food that was on the table. He was hesitant to eat any of it, but the longer he stayed in the house, the more comfortable he became. Even though Bruce had helped him, it was still hard to let go of his own paranoia.

"They aren't staying quiet now," Bruce informed. "They've gotten dangerous."

"Probably because they were quiet," Danny whispered. "Or they know what happened to me. Quite honestly, I don't care if any of those monsters are dead. I've never felt like that before, but now…"

"You care about every last person, and wish not to harm any of them," Bruce stated with a small smile. "I did do some research on how they were able to catch you. Your change in attitude towards them is understandable, but it's still wrong to take the life of another human."

"Good thing they don't consider me human," Danny mumbled as he picked up the fork and started playing around with the food on his plate. Bruce looked into the teen's eyes seeing all the pain and torture that was beneath the young hybrid.

"Still doesn't make it right. No matter what happened; you shouldn't go back on your beliefs," Bruce informed trying to think of a way to help the young teen. Danny looked up at him.

"I can't see them as humans anymore. If I did, I wouldn't be here anymore. They have to be something else," Danny explained trying to hide his feelings. Bruce understood. Danny was tricking himself into believing that the Guys in White were not human. It helped to prevent him from hurting or freaking out over the others that would not hurt him. It helped him cope with what had happened.

"It's okay," Bruce stated trying to think of a way so that they could work together and not risk Danny doing something he would regret. He needed to be able to have Danny fight just in case, but with how thin and bony the teen was, it was going to take some time. Bruce hoped he could help heal some of Danny's wounds so that he wouldn't be as closed off around people. "We'll get everything done. I just wanted to let you know what was happening in Amity."

"Thirty died because of them," Danny whispered, and Bruce only sat there and listened. "Thirty lives lost because they hunted me. Because they wanted a lab rat, because…I don't understand," Danny whispered looking up at Bruce. "I don't understand why."

"They want power; they're always looking for more. People like that crave for torture and pain because they like the power. The power is what makes a lot of people hurt others," Bruce explained. "However, if what I've read it correct about the powers you have, you didn't let it go to your head. Instead of hurting others to prove you had power, you protected them. The ones who support you know that. The ones who oppose you are blind."

"But they…" Danny started, but cut himself off. He didn't know where he was going with it, and he had no idea what to say next. Bruce explained a lot about their reasons, but it didn't change anything. "Why couldn't anyone stop them?"

"They don't know how. They probably don't understand what all happened either," he explained. "All they know is that their hero is gone, and they know who to blame for it. Most of them probably don't even know you are still alive."

"It's so hard," Danny whispered wrapping his arms around his chest as if to protect it. "I feel so weak."

"If it helps, I think you are one of the strongest people there are," Bruce stated with a comforting smile. "With everything you face, you have done so much to help people who shown more hate towards you than anything else."

"Thanks, I think," Danny responded gently. He stared at his food before starting to eat. Bruce gave him a comforting smile glad that he was at least trying to get better.

* * *

**Bat Cave 1900 Hours**

"I think I have it," Danny whispered looking at the chemicals that were all mixed together. Batman's technology was so much less complicated than the computers at the Lab. It was much easier to understand, but then again he wasn't fighting for his life while the scientist poked, prodded, and dissected him. "Phantom tried to hide from the pain, but they were also literally poisoning him when they tried to keep my form as a ghost for the experiments."

"So you have to counter it?" Batman asked. Bruce had changed when it had gotten darker just in case something came up and he had to leave quickly.

"I don't know," Danny whispered as he studied it closely. "I'm not really a scientist; I just pay attention when people don't think I do. Ghosts each have their own type of ectoplasm, and when they put in raw ectoplasm..."

"It started attacking itself," Batman put in while typing in a few more codes for it. A screen popped up that had started running different combinations. "What if we created a specific type of ectoplasm? Base it off of yours."

"We would have to have a sample," Danny whispered looking at Batman. "I'm not a test subject."

"That's not what I'm asking. There is a lab here in Gotham that is ran by them. Chances are I can just hack into their systems," Batman stated wanting to make sure that it was okay with Danny.

"They would have it in my file," Danny whispered looking down as phantom pain appeared in him. "It would be under Project Phantom."

"I'll be back later. I need to talk to a few people," Batman informed glad that the kid wasn't going to pass up a way to get the information they needed. "You'll be okay here with Alfred."

"Alright," Danny nodded looking at Batman as he prepared to leave. He watched the Bat mobile roar out of the tunnel and into the streets. He sighed and looked back at the screen. However, another screen had appeared that was tracking where Batman was going. "Cool."

"Yes, it is," Alfred stated with as smile as Danny jumped and turned around. "Would you like anything?"

"Have anymore Hot chocolate?" Danny asked with a small smile. Alfred nodded and headed back into the kitchen as Danny worked on figuring out what else would be needed to get in order to unlock his powers.

* * *

Batman landed silently on the lab's rooftop waiting for the guards to turn the corner. He needed the information that was in this place, but he didn't want anyone to know. It could give them ideas that the kid was in Gotham. He slipped into the security room and disabled the security system before slipping into the research part of the laboratory. The place smelled horrible, and he wondered if there were also kids being kept in here. He would have to look that up on the computer once he got Phantom's file. Lucius Fox had given him the hacking program that could go in and found exactly what they were looking for.

He quickly looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around before getting into the systems. He quickly started downloading the entire Phantom file. He was surprised that it didn't have extra security, but as he searched the file though making sure that it had what they needed, he realized why. The file wasn't all there. It had what they needed at least, but Batman wasn't sure if it was right or not. He would have to see what Danny had come up with.

He quickly downloading the file on a flash drive and covered his tracks. He then started researching what they were doing there. They didn't have any kids here, but they had blood samples from several different labs where there were kids being held. He needed to find them all, but was quickly running out of time. He downloaded the file and put in a virus so that he could get back in when he got back to the Bat Cave. He slipped back in and programmed the security to come back on in three minutes. Plenty of time for him to get out. He headed back when he noticed that the Bat signal was shining brightly in the sky.

Batman headed towards the Gotham Police Station wondering what they needed. He landed silently behind the two people on the building. One was Gordon and the other was someone he didn't recognize.

"...need to be shut down. I can't tell the difference between a regular missing child and one who was captured by those monsters," the unknown explained to Gordon who looked livid. "I don't understand how they have been able to keep hidden for so long."

"We've been investigating one of the labs here in Gotham for that," Gordon informed looking forward waiting.

"I've also found a few consists with what they are trying to do," Batman interrupted making both people jump and turn around.

"Batman, this is FBI Agent Collins. He works in missing persons," Gordon introduced pretty much used to Batman appearing out of nowhere and being able to get over it quickly. "He's looking into the missing kids that were taken to those labs."

"I see," Batman growled out keeping his voice dark and mysterious.

"We identified four missing kids from Amity in that lab that exploded," Collins explained. "I knew that you had figured that one in Amity and the one in just outside of Gotham. But we don't have the location of the latter yet."

"What are their names?" Batman asked. Collins shook his head.

"I can't tell you that," he informed glaring at the Dark Knight. "It's classified."

"Then so is the information I've uncovered," Batman countered. "Why'd you call me?"

"I want to know how you figured it out," Collins demanded. Gordon shook his head.

"He has his ways, what I originally wanted to ask was if you had any more information that can help us get these guys taken down," Gordon put in not liking how this was turning out. Collins glared at Batman.

"Not much yet," Batman answered. "I have a lead that could help us get everything, but it is delicate, and anything can cause it not to work."

"What is it?" Gordon asked. Batman looked at Collins.

"Tell me which kids you indentified first," he challenged. Collins growled.

"Just tell him. It won't do anything," Gordon stated slightly annoyed that they were getting nowhere.

"Fine," Collins muttered pulling out a paper and handing it to Batman. "Two were five years old named Sally Jones and Eric Martian. Then a high school teen named Danny Fenton found dead. Then we had a kid named Tucker Foley who is currently in the hospital."

"Interesting," Batman whispered looking at the files. The kid never showed that he was considered dead just missing, but this was new. Danny was having a hard enough time just talking to people. Although having him held up in the Bat Cave wasn't helping, he at least had Bruce and Alfred to talk to at the moment. However, he was considered dead, so Bruce could literally just create an entirely new identity for the teen.

"What?" Collins asked slightly annoyed. "One family was completely destroyed..."

"No, but your information is wrong," Batman stated. Collins turned to Gordon. "There's more than you think there is to this."

"Is he being serious?" he questioned, but when he turned back to talk back to the Bat, he was gone.

"You get use it," Gordon responded to Collin's flabbergasted look.

* * *

**Bat Cave 2000 Hours**

Danny paced in front of the computer. There were sketches and theories scattered all over the place. Alfred walked in later to see the hybrid sitting on the floor muttering to himself about how ectoplasm reacted when left suspended in different gases. He had gone though several cups of hot chocolate, but Alfred felt as though the teen was recovering well. Even faster than he had originally thought. The teen was still thin and bony looking, but he seemed like he was moving around much better. Alfred knew it would take a couple days to really start to see the change in the hybrid's weight, but at least Danny seemed willing to at least try to get better.

"Danny, I brought some snacks," Alfred informed sitting the plate of sandwiches on the table. Danny looked up at the butler before looking at the plate of food. The man had literally made sure that Danny had constant access to some kind of food. He was glad about that, but he didn't want to eat everything. He would get full and then be fine. He didn't eat much, but he figured it was because he had gone so long with small portions to nothing.

"I must look like a loon right now," he smiled looking around the small area. Papers and a couple empty mugs were laying around. There were some crumbled pieces laying around where he marked areas of what they were. "Think Bruce will get mad?"

"He'll probably think that you are over thinking things," Alfred stated with a smile even though he would have to clean it up at some point. "Or that you are at least working towards something."

"I can feel my powers," Danny whispered looking up at the butler. "It's like they want out."

"You should be careful when you do get them back," Alfred stated making Danny uncomfortable. "They may act differently than you are use to since they have been trapped inside you for so long."

"I'm already counting on that," Danny muttered glad that he wasn't going to say something about how he should use them. Instead he just wanted to make sure that Danny would be safe. "They'll probably be more powerful than they were before I lost them. They've been growing. I could feel it."

"Then letting them out could be dangerous," Alfred pointed out. "We have an area where you might be able to do it without harming anyone."

"Thanks, I'll probably take you guys up on that," Danny smiled. Alfred nodded.

"It's late, you should probably be getting some sleep," he informed the young hybrid. "Would you like to stay in that room again or would you prefer a suite in the Manor?"

"I'll stay where I know," Danny smiled. "I like it. There aren't any windows."

"Alright," Alfred nodded. "I'll be sure to inform Bruce of your preferences then."

"Thanks," Danny smiled glad that he was at least certain that Alfred would be watching out for him. He looked at the mess. "Uh, I have everything organized...even though it doesn't look like it..."

"I won't touch it until you get everything you need done," Alfred informed as Danny walked to his bedroom.

"I'll clean it up so that I know where all the papers are," Danny promised starting a small pile.

"You should go to bed before," Alfred informed as he picked up the mugs. Danny wanted to stop him saying he would do it, but Alfred had already taken them to the small kitchen. Danny looked down at the drawing of the molecule of raw ectoplasm before deciding that sleep would help clear his mind. The papers started to look like they were moving in his sleep deprived state.

* * *

Bruce walked into the Bat Cave to see the mess that Danny had made. Alfred was waiting for him in the kitchen area with some snacks.

"Danny's work?" Bruce asked with a smile. He wasn't going to touch any of it if Danny had it set the way he wanted.

"He asked me not to mess it so that he could better organize it," Alfred informed. "He's been working for a while trying to incorporate what he learned while he was trapped in that lab. He tried to remember the information, but there were a couple times I could hear him scream."

"He was pushing himself," Bruce whispered looking towards the bedroom that Danny was sleeping in. "He go to sleep?"

"I suggested that he should get some sleep to help keep himself recovering," Alfred smiled. "I'm sure he got something out of all the work he put in. He told me he wasn't a science person."

"He was forced to do something, and he needed the information in order to help get his powers back," Bruce mused looking at the paper when one caught his eye. It was a sketch of a molecule that looked similar to the one that was in the file he copied.

"Sir, may I ask that you should probably get some sleep as well?" Alfred put in. "You and Danny should use tomorrow to exchange the information you have found today, but for now, you should get some sleep."

"Probably should," Bruce stated kneeling down and moving a couple of the papers around to try to understand what Danny's mind was on.

* * *

**Gotham Airport 2400 Hours**

Maddie walked out of the terminal and got a cab. She watched the scenery go by while holding on to one of the vials that would have Danny's cure. She was worried about him, but she didn't want else she should be able to do. She wanted her family back, but she could never get Jack or her daughter back. She refused to give up on Danny. No matter how much pain she in from losing them, she wasn't going to let Danny go. No matter what happened.

"That'll be Fourteen dollars, ma'am," the driver stated pulling in front of the hotel she had asked him to go. She handed him the money with a thank you and slipped out. The driver nodded and made sure that she made it to the door alright before pulling away. After all Gotham was a very dangerous place for people especially during the night even with Batman.

Maddie walked up to the desk and waited for someone to come so she could get a room and get some sleep. An older woman walked up to the counter and looked at Maddie with a critical eye before smiling softly.

"How can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I just need a room for a few nights," Maddie whispered getting her fake ID ready and some cash out. The woman smiled and got a key after taking a bit of information from her.

"Room 13," she informed. "Be careful what you're looking for, cause you just might find it."

"What I'm looking for," Maddie stated grabbing her bag that she had set down. "Is my son."

"Good night," she grinned as she disappeared back into the back room. Maddie walked away feeling slightly creeped out. She checked her device for any ghosts, and when none appeared she relaxed slightly. She put her small bag on the bed and looked into the mirror. She could no longer see Maddie Fenton. That part of her was dead. It left behind a shell full of pain and want of revenge. She looked into her own eyes and noticed that they were red and full of anger.

"I guess this is a new beginning," Maddie whispered getting her fake ID out. 'Mary Andrews' was printed on the license. "I hope you're okay, Danny," Maddie whispered taking out another fake ID. This time though it wasn't for her. It was for Danny. 'Dante Andrews' was printed on it, and Maddie refused to let her tears come. This was to help her cope. She knew that the police had considered Danny dead, but she refused to believe that. He had done so much already as Phantom. Phantom wouldn't let anything like happen to Danny. He couldn't because he depended on the human in order to exist. She was sure of it, but it still burned her heart that she couldn't found her son.

She set her things on the small dresser before getting ready to take a shower. She glanced at the mirror one more time before walking into the bathroom hoping that she could do this. She needed to do this. For her family, for her husband, for her daughter...and for her...Danny. Her son, she wanted so badly to have some kind of closure for him. Something to help with the pain that had been caused from a year of neglect. A year of her not realizing what he truly was. For not realizing he had protected and risked everything for everyone in an ungrateful town.

* * *

**Bat Cave 0300 Hours**

Bruce sighed as he looked through the files he had gotten. Suddenly a scream resounded though the cave, and Bruce knew it was from the young guest in the bedroom. He got up and ran to the room and gently opened the door to see the young teen curled up crying and shaking.

"Danny?" Bruce whispered slowly walking towards the bed. Danny looked up as a shudder racked his frame.

"I'm...sorry...I...I didn't me...mean to..." Danny whispered closing his eyes tightly as tears raced down his face. Bruce gently kneeled down and started rubbing the teen's side.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Bruce promised hoping that the teen didn't think he would really hurt him. Danny looked up at him again. Wide and terrified blue eyes stared at Bruce, but he seen a glowing green swimming under the surface. He returned the glaze with caring and worried dark blue eyes.

"I want to go home," the teen whispered wrapping his arms around Bruce. Bruce almost took a step back, but stopped himself. He didn't want to make Danny fall off the bed. He felt the teen shift slightly to support himself on his legs more than just hanging off Bruce. Bruce moved so that he was sitting on the bed while hugging the young teen.

"I know. It's okay, through. You're safe here," Bruce promised. He could feel Danny's tears stain his shirt, but he didn't have the heart to move the teen. Bruce sighed figuring that Danny probably didn't even realize what was going on.

"It hurts," Danny mumbled as his grip tightened on Bruce's shirt. Bruce looked down at the teen and wondered if it was the pain of loss.

"I know," Bruce whispered figuring that was more than likely. He remembered the pain of losing his parents. "I know it hurts, but you can fight back. I'll help you." Danny looked up at him suddenly and realized that he wasn't really as alone as he had thought. "It's okay."

"Thanks," Danny whispered hugging him again. Either noticed Alfred at the doorway with a small smile on his face. He knew that the man was going to do anything he could to help the young teen get over his pain. He was glad that Bruce was willing to help.

He walked away from the room with a smile. He looked at the mess and decided that he should probably get something for Danny to organize his work as he explained the things he figured out to Bruce. He headed into Wayne Manor to see if there was anything that would help the young hybrid organize his things. He found a binder with several folders in one of the offices that was never used. He put them together and pile them for him to take down stairs the next morning. He did a quick clean around the kitchen and dining room before heading to his own sleeping quarters.

* * *

**Danny: Quick update...mainly because she just wanted to post something...**

**Me: Of course...and for the past two weeks I've played and completed Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City...**

**Danny: It's really funny because she played it on easy, then switched to normal to replay it all again...**

**Me: I love Batman...**

**Danny: Which if you read the author's note of Ice Lightening, you would get a big clue...**

**Me: Or read my forum's topic...**

**Danny: that too...**

**Me: For this chapter's question: In my story of Undercover Phantom, where did Danny run into a girl who helped him out? Hint: Horses were involved...they always are**

**Danny: Answer to last chapter's question.**

**Me: Lancer is our mysterious leader in Amity...**

**Danny: He plays a similar role in Ice Lightening as well.**


	5. The Experiment

Black Phantom

Chapter Four

_The Experiment_

_"Be peaceful, be courteous, obey the law, respect everyone; but if someone puts his hand on you, send him to the cemetery."_

_~Malcolm X~_

* * *

**Bat Cave 0900 Hours**

"Master Bruce," Alfred called entering the bedroom that Danny had been using. The hybrid was curled next to the man, and hadn't let him leave last night. Bruce looked up at him having already been up, but not having the heart to move the teen. "I have breakfast fixed and ready."

"Thanks, but I think our guest could use a bit more sleep," Bruce stated with a smile. He had Alfred get him a computer so he could look though the files he had stolen the night before. He had looked though them trying to decide what could be done. The raw ectoplasm literally gave the teen ectoplasm poisoning, but he had no idea how they treated that. Different hunters had different ideas, but Danny had to have some form of ectoplasm running though his veins due to his powers.

"Young Daniel seems to have had a bad night," Alfred stated as he walked farther in. Bruce looked down at the teen that was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I heard him scream, and I wanted to make sure he was alright. He cried himself to sleep from the nightmares, but he never woke back up," Bruce informed looking up at Alfred. "He could use the support."

"He lost everything," Alfred stated. "But are you willing to do everything to help him?"

Bruce looked at Danny as the teen shifted slightly. The teen needed all the help he could get, but he wasn't sure what would happen after that. Danny still had a mother who believed he was dead back in Amity. What more could he really do after he took down those companies? Danny would have to go back home. He couldn't stay in this little room for the rest of his life. Although, having him work with Batman would be a bonus. Someone who could use powers against the more dangerous villains in Gotham. Batman would have excellent backup if anything bad happened. Plus Phantom had already been labeled as Amity's hero by a select few, but the memories would probably be too much.

The kid really didn't have anywhere else to go. The chances of getting him to even think about going back to a place where he was taken and tortured weren't there. Bruce hoped that the teen would stay in Gotham, but he could only support whatever the teen wanted to do.

"Anything he needs and wants me to do," Bruce answered when Danny had rolled away from him. He took the chance to get up and slip away from him. "We are still going after those guys. Afterward, I'll let him decide on what he wants to do."

"If he wishes to leave?" Alfred asked and pain flashed across Bruce's face before he sealed it down.

"I'll let him go wherever he wants or needs to," he answered not really wanting to let the kid go. He already liked the kid, and he barely knew him. Maybe it was just because the kid had a hard time in the past, or because he was a hero who was beaten and broken by the people he protected.

"What have you learned about his mother?" Alfred questioned looking at Bruce curiously.

"She went to visit her sister in Arkansas," he answered. "She's been staying with Masters. Every time I turn around in this case…that guy's name keeps coming up."

"Do you believe that he may have something to do with it?" Alfred asked as they headed out. Bruce looked back at Danny once more.

"I think he started everything. I believe he figured out who Danny was and used it against him," Bruce informed. "There's more that Danny isn't telling us, but eventually something is going to break. Whether Masters or Danny breaks first is the question."

"What would Danny still be hiding?" Alfred questioned. Neither knowing that Danny was listening to every word. Fear gripped his heart as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I don't know, but I think he's afraid of something or someone," Bruce mused, and Danny felt like the world was spinning. This man he barely knew had almost guessed everything spot on with him, and he was afraid. Not of just what Vlad could do to him and his mother, but what he could do to the man who was trying to do anything and everything to help him. He may have been Batman, but he had no idea what he was getting into. Danny wasn't telling him either.

* * *

Danny waited half an hour before getting up. He didn't want to. The bed was warm and soft, and he loved it. It was nothing compared to having to sleep in alleyways or on buses. It was nice, and he didn't want to give it up. He slowly slipped out of the bed and wondered over to the small dresser. Alfred had told him that they had gotten him some clothes that he could wear, and he even had his own bathroom. He looked around before finding everything he would need and slipped into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and the person that started back at him was a stranger.

His black hair has grown out a little more than he usually had it. It covered his eyes to a degree. His blue eyes were lighter than they had been before. His face was slightly sunken in from the loss in weigh. He looked down and thought that if he didn't know any better, he would look like a corpse. He sighed and looked at his chest when he took off his shirt. Scars littered over his chest.

They criss-crossed each other creating random patterns that someone would think it were a canvas someone spatter painted. Some were fairly old, but there was one that stood out more than the rest. It was the Y shaped one that started at his collar bone and ended at his navel. Pain flared up in his chest and he doubled over. He kept his balance on the sink as he tried to force the pain away.

"Stop it," he whispered as he forced the pain to the back of his mind. "Stop…please…stop," he muttered as he slowly slid down to the floor. He suddenly opened his eyes and the lab was painfully clear. The smell stung his nose as antiseptic and his own blood and ectoplasm strained the floor beneath his feet. He could only do one thing as his mind slowly shut down.

He screamed.

* * *

Bruce looked through the file he had taken a little closer. He studied the molecules while trying to figure out how they would work. They didn't make any sense to normal standards, and he knew that nothing about this was normal in anyway shape or form.

A scream tore him away from the file as he raced back to Danny's room. The door to the bathroom was closed and he could hear the heavy breathing of the teen inside. He slowly made his way closer and gently knocked on the door.

"Danny, are you okay?" he asked concern flooded his voice. He only heard a whimper of pain before he gently twisted the handle and opened the door. Shock shown on his face as he looked down at the broken teen. Scars danced around his body, but Bruce was focused on the one that Danny was trying to hide while he leaned against the wall. His eyes were wide with panic and fear.

"Stop," he whispered as he wrapped his arms closer to his chest. "Make it stop."

"Danny," Bruce whispered unsure of what to say. He had no idea how to process this. This teen had more scars than he could count, and the one that stood out the most was one where he clearly hid most of his pain. The incisions clear as day. "What did they do?"

"Everything," the teen whispered looking away from the man. He didn't want them to know about the vivisection or what those monsters had truly done to him. Bruce kneeled down and slowly moved towards the hybrid.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce promised as he held out his hand. "I promise that." Danny looked up at him wanting to tell him that he trusted him and knew it, but his paranoia wouldn't let him. It kept the doubts in his head. All the pain from the scientist telling him that no one would listen, that no one cared about some scum like him. It still burned him.

"It hurts," Danny whispered as he pushed himself against the wall. Bruce waited a little bit before moving around so he was sitting next to the hybrid. He gently pulled the teen into a hug, and Danny instantly curled up next to him like a child.

"I know, but it'll get better. It'll take a while, but it will, I promise," Bruce whispered as he held the broken teen. "I was always told that we fall so we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

* * *

"Master Bruce," Alfred asked seeing the man sitting at the table staring off into space. "Is something wrong?"

"The kid was experimented on," Bruce muttered looking at his butler. "He has the scars, and…I've fought some insane people, but never would I have thought someone could do what they had done to that kid. He was cut open like a corpse." Alfred took a deep breath.

"What is our next course of action?" he asked as he set down their lunch. Bruce shook his head.

"He needs to get his powers back. Even temporarily. We don't know how many others have been faced with what they had done to him," Bruce explained standing up and walking over to the mess of papers Danny had laid out before them. "The one constant in this whole mess is Masters, and I know he's the one behind it all. I just need to figure out to what extent and why."

"Isn't he the man who was named as billionaire of the year before you came back?" Alfred questioned. "I believe he owns many corporations."

"Vlad Masters," Bruce muttered looking at the computer wondering how much they could research on him, and then how much Danny knew about him. May be Danny knew more about him than he thought. He looked over to the door when Danny slowly walked in. He was dressed in a black shirt that was way too big for him and a pair of dark jeans that Alfred had gotten for him.

"Thanks, Bruce," Danny smiled looking up at him. Bruce smiled back at the hybrid glad that he was able to help the teen feel better.

"Anything, but," Bruce stated looking at the teen while Danny tensed up. He didn't want there to be any buts right now. "I need to know about a Vlad Masters. What do you know?" Danny looked away from him while he slowly walked over to a small pile of papers that had been pushed to the corner of the mess. He picked them up and handed them to Bruce.

"Just about everything," Danny whispered. This man had promised to help him, so he might as well tell him what he was getting into. He wondered if he would even believe him. "He's a hybrid like me who has had a thing for my mom. He's tried to take over the world countless times and with luck I've been able to stop him. He acts like a great guy when around people, but he hates me and everyone else for that matter. He thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Wow," Bruce whispered looking though the information in the papers. There were names of companies that had been taken over by Masters without a thought and bad paperwork. Companies he paid barely anything for. Companies he drained and destroyed and then ones he didn't even know was ran by Masters. Including DALV Co. which should have been obvious now that he looked closer at it and it wasn't nighttime. The man was smart, but stupid at the same time.

"I don't think he even knows that I know that much," Danny whispered. "I did a lot of hacking into his files when he didn't know. My friend Tucker had taught me some of what I know, but the rest I learned by watching Tucker and Vlad work. I looked up some things and became better at it. Some of it I got from the computers in the lab. They were still working before the lab was completely destroyed."

Bruce looked up at the teen with a smile. This helped more than the teen knew. It told him the parts that he was missing, and he was glad that the teen decided to tell him what was needed. Bruce wished that there was something he could do to help bring closure for the teen, but he didn't have much.

"I have part of the file you wanted me to get," Bruce explained as he brought up the molecule that he had been trying to figure out. "Is this your ectoplasm?"

"I don't know," Danny whispered staring at it. "We could test it."

"I'm not putting you at risk for more poisoning," Bruce informed looking at the teen wondering if he could just get the teen to agree to letting him take a sample from him. It would save the chance of them making it worse. "I need to make sure that this is it."

"We would have to synthesize it," Danny whispered looking away. "I know a way to test it without putting me in danger."

"How?" Bruce questioned looking at the teen with concern.

"I put my hand in it," Danny muttered looking up at the molecule. "The hardest part is creating it. Each ghost's is different, but mine is special, and has the ability to change and adapt."

"If it can change, then wouldn't it be different from anything in the file," Bruce pointed out making Danny twitch a little. He wasn't sure if the teen thought about that or if the teen was trying to find a way around him testing him directly.

"I…I…" Danny stuttered as his arm started shaking. He pulled it closer to him trying to keep the pain down.

"Danny, you need the help, but there might be only one way for us to be sure," Bruce stated deciding to just go ahead and bring up what the hybrid clearly didn't want to hear. "We have to make sure that we do this right. I can get the things to synthesize it, but I don't want to make the mistake of making the wrong one and you end up getting sicker on me."

"No," Danny shook his head and took a step back. Bruce turned his chair so he was facing the hybrid.

"Danny, there is only so much I can do to help you with the information I do have now. If we can at least figure out what would be your system now…" Bruce stopped when he heard Danny let out a growl.

"My ectoplasm is compromised. Using it would only make it worse," he growled out angrily. "They destroyed it. The only thing I have would be what is in those files. Every time I use my powers, the worse Phantom gets…"

"Alright, so putting your hand in a bowl a ectoplasm will help us figure out if that is your ectoplasm sample or not?" Bruce countered not liking that he had to fight with the kid over this. Danny seemed to deflate.

"My core is locked down," Danny whispered. "It can't produce enough ectoplasm to counter act the raw ectoplasm. It's like not having an immune system."

"Synthesizing it will help counter act it then?" Bruce asked thinking about it. Danny nodded.

"It would have to be as close to mine as possible, but not exact. Synthesized ectoplasm is not as dangerous as raw, and it'll be more likely to destroy the raw before anything really bad happens," Danny explained as he turned away from Bruce. "My body can handle the fake better than the raw because I got my powers from synthesized ectoplasm. That's why is doesn't have to match directly."

"Alright," Bruce stated as he looked at the substance he would have to create. It would be hard since he had no idea how to. "How do we synthesize ectoplasm?"

"Yeah," Danny muttered looking at him. "Good question. I have no idea. My parents managed to, but I never knew how they did it. Those files won't have it because they didn't know you could even fake the stuff."

"So we find your mom," Bruce stated. Danny looked up at him.

"Batman has to. If you were to go looking for her like that, then Vlad would be able to find you, Bruce Wayne," Danny smiled as Bruce looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you figure it out?" Bruce asked knowing that he hadn't told the teen his last name, and that he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the teen or not yet.

"I watched the news, and well, I heard something about Wayne enterprises doing an energy work in Gotham," Danny explained with a smile. "They just so happened to mention something about Bruce Wayne making sure that everything would be running smoothly. He would have to be a rich guy, so I just kind of guessed."

"Nice," Bruce smiled impressed with the kid's observation skills. "Well, I guess we have some more work to do on finding your mom."

"You said something about her going to see her sister," Danny mumbled. "She lives in the middle of nowhere."

"I know," Bruce stated with a small smile. "But something at the airport makes me wonder if she did go."

"What?" Danny mumbled looking at him.

"There were some interesting developments when she landed," Bruce stated as he pulled up the video. "I was just tracking her making sure she was safe, but it was like she disappeared for a little bit before reappearing. It was odd."

An alarm made Danny jump and Bruce pull up a feed that was from Wayne Enterprises. Danny looked closely at the person that had broken in. Bruce went to run a program to figure out who it was went Danny whispered something.

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises 1200 Hours**

Maddie slowly walked though the building. Most of the people were on lunch break, and it was the weekend which meant that there was hardly anyone in the building. She needed to slip into the computer room of the building and get access to the mainframe. It was the only computer system she could get access to the Guys in White and figure out if they still had Phantom or not.

She slipped passed a couple more guards and not realizing where she was headed and that she had sent a silent alarm to a secret place.

* * *

"Mom," Danny whispered pulling on Bruce's sleeve. "She's here."

"She's in Gotham," Bruce stated narrowing his eyes wondering what she was trying to do. Danny seemed excited, but Bruce wondered what she knew. How she knew Danny was even here, or even if she knew.

"Can we go then?" Danny asked excitingly. "Please, she'll be able to help us make the synthesized ectoplasm."

"Danny, why is she here?" Bruce asked looking up at him from the computer screen. "Why would she come here?" Danny looked down unsure of how to answer.

"What are you going to do?" Danny questioned quietly. He had no idea what to think now. Why was his mom there.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Bruce stated getting up and heading towards the elevator that would lead him up to the mansion. Danny followed him.

"Can I come?" Danny asked hoping that he could.

"Danny, it dangerous for you to be seen out there," Bruce warned looking at the teen. "I don't want you to get caught in something out there."

"But…my mom," Danny whispered looking at Bruce.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal," Bruce stated as they arrived at the mansion. Danny followed Bruce to the dining room. "You go ahead and find a bedroom in here to stay in instead of down there, and if I think I can trust your mom enough to help out, I'll bring her back here." Danny grinned almost jumping. Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly making Danny stop and look down. "But if I feel like she could pose a threat to you, I will call Gordon and she'll be taken in for breaking into my company."

"Okay," Danny whispered understanding Bruce's reasons. He was just looking out for him, but he didn't want him to call the police on his mother. "But, can you tell her that I'm okay at least? Please?"

"Danny, I don't want anyone to know that you are alive. Even if she believes that you are safe and she is trying to find you, I can't grantee that I can let her know you are here. It could be dangerous," Bruce explained. Danny balled his fists at his sides.

"My mom would never hurt me," he whispered hoping that he was right. Bruce sighed knowing how much Danny wished that his mom wouldn't do anything to put him in danger, but he couldn't risk it. It could put his secret on the line to. Batman has to be the one seen with Danny not Bruce Wayne. They need to know that the kid is protected.

"I'm going to see what she is trying to do," Bruce stated. "Once I get there, I'll have to talk to her and ask a few questions. Then later on tonight, I'll talk to her as Batman. If I feel that she is trustworthy, I'll let her know about you, but I can't do that now."

"Batman will tell her," Danny whispered looking up at him. "Okay."

"I still would like you to find a room here in the mansion to stay in rather than down in the cave," Bruce explained. "I don't want you to stay down there too long. I do have a few people who might be using that later."

"Robin?" Danny asked. He knew enough about Gotham to know that Batman had friends and a partner, but he didn't know everything.

"He's one of them," Batman informed. "He's busy somewhere else, but he should be back sometime this week."

"So I have another person I have to get use to?" Danny smiled slightly. Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, think you can handle it?" he questioned knowing that Danny seemed more open to him and Alfred.

"Maybe," Danny muttered looking away. "I would have to meet him first."

"Well, I better go before she finished whatever it was that she started," Bruce explained as he headed to the garage.

"Is there anything you would like for your room?" Alfred asked making Danny jump and turn around. "Sorry to have startled you."

"Do you have any without windows?" Danny asked after calming his heart down. Alfred frowned.

"I don't think that was what Master Bruce wanted for you to do. He wants you to be able to move on," Alfred smiled as he led the young teen around the mansion giving him the tour. "We have a room that has the window facing the gardens, but it is under construction."

"Why?" Danny asked wearily. Alfred sent him a smile.

"When this mansion had burned to the ground, we just never finished it. I think you might want to finish it up," Alfred informed. "Until its done, you can use it as an excuse to stay in the room you have been. You will be able to work your way back up into going ahead and feeling more comfortable here."

"Alright," Danny smiled glad he would be able to get though that.

* * *

Maddie typed on the computer trying to get into the system of the Guys in White. She was almost there were the door opened and someone walked inside. She straightened and grabbed her staff.

"You know, most people who try to steal or hack into here get caught at the door. How'd you get so far?" a man asked calmly. Maddie turned and was face-to-face with Bruce Wayne. She didn't know what to say. Bruce walked up to the computer and looked at the work. "You're hacking into the Guys in White?"

"I…I…" Maddie stuttered, and Bruce instantly seen Danny there stuttering as well. He held back a smile. This was defiantly his mother.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Bruce asked leaning against the wall. He slipped a tracker into his hand and watched the woman closely.

"I'm Mary Andrews," she whispered. "I was just…"

"Looking into a secret organization's files using my computer systems," Wayne informed looking back at the screen that was running a program that would break into the systems of those monsters. He was impressed and knew that she had to be planning this from the beginning.

"I'm looking for someone close to me," she informed glaring at him.

"Really?" Bruce questioned walking up to her. He slipped the tracker into her pocket without her knowing. "Who would that be?"

"Someone who was taken from me by them," she answered pointing at the program as it broke though the code and opened up the achieves for the Guys in White's database. "I needed a big enough computer to get it done, and this was the only one I could get to without anyone knowing."

"So you decided to hack into my systems," Bruce stated. "What's to stop me from calling the police?" Maddie blinked and looked at the screen. She was so close to getting what she needed to know.

"Please, I only need to look up a couple things," she whispered. "I'm gotten so close, and everything is riding on this."

"What are you looking up?" Bruce asked wanting to see what she have already uncovered. It could help get what they needed in order to help get Danny his powers back.

"Danny Fenton," Maddie answered looking at the billionaire. "Please, don't tell anyone. If they knew…"

"Alright," Bruce whispered. "You have ten minutes before I alert security about a break in."

"Thank you," she whispered as Bruce left. He went into his office and got into the computer she was using and copied everything she was checking while also looking for more on Project Phantom.

* * *

Maddie got back to her hotel in tears. Danny was gone. He was listed as dead, and they had no information on Phantom being anywhere in their labs. She let herself fall apart as soon as the door closed. It was getting darker out, but she didn't notice. Bruce didn't seem mad about her using his computers, but something was suspicious about it. She knew she couldn't stay in Gotham long. She needed to talk to Sam and try a different angle on figuring out where her son had gone.

"Danny," she whispered pulling out his fake ID she had. She gently traced her fingers over his face as pain grabbed her heart. Suddenly the lights flickered and the window opened. She looked over and seen Batman standing there. She grabbed her staff to defend herself. "What are you doing here? I'm not a criminal."

"You have information that I could use," Batman stated walking up to her. "Maddie Fenton."

"What do you want?" she growled out. Of course the Dark Knight would figure it out.

"Guys in White has been kidnapping children from their homes to run experiments. Your son was the first one," he stated. Maddie closed her eyes wondering how he had figured everything out. "What do you know about it?"

"That they tried to figure out why he had powers," she muttered figuring he already knew.

"I know that. They wanted to copy that to make their own armies of hybrids," Batman stated. "What do you know about the hybrid projects?"

"My son is dying because his powers were corrupted by those monsters. I can't find him, and you're more worried about what those guys were after," Maddie yelled aiming her staff at him. Batman didn't even flinch.

"What would it take to help him?" Batman asked wondering how she knew he was dying. He knew that he couldn't get access to his powers, but he didn't know that was killing the kid. He was more determined to get teen better. He wasn't going to let the teen die now. Not after all the work he put in trying to help the teen recover from something like that.

"His core is not making ectoplasm like it needs to," Maddie explained glaring at Batman. "The stuff running around his blood stream now is killing him. If he's not in pain from it yet, then I can still save him, but if he starts to feel pain in his body that cannot be explained, then I can't save him. I have to find him first. Can you help me with that? You found me; you should be able to find my son."

"What would help his core create more ectoplasm?" Batman asked. Danny's was only theorizing about everything from what he knew. He was close, and spot on.

"An injection of synthesized ectoplasm that would be based off the workings of our portal," Maddie explained. "Which I have. I just need my son."

"Where is it?" Batman asked surprised she already had a cure for him.

"Why?" Maddie growled glaring at him. Batman looked at her sharply.

"I already know where your son is. He's safe, but we don't anything that could save him. If what you say is true, you don't have time to argue with me about it," Batman informed deciding to see where this would play. Maddie looked at him with a glare.

"Where is he?" she growled running at him. He disarmed her and held her arms together.

"He is safe. No one knows where he is except me," Batman informed. "No one can get to him either. If you have a cure for him, then it would be appreciated if I could take it to him."

"What if I don't believe you?" Maddie challenged. Batman took out a device and hit a button. Ringing sounded though the room until a voice came on.

_"Hello?"_

"Put Danny on," Batman ordered. He knew that both Alfred and Danny would consider his identiy and make sure not to give it away.

_"Let me get him. He had an idea and had to check it out."_

"You didn't stay with him?" Batman asked knowing that probably wasn't good.

_"Hello."_

Maddie felt her heart soar at her son's voice.

"Danny?"

_"Mom?"_

* * *

**Danny: well, there that...**

**Me: Broken Hearts is really me just being lazy...**

**Danny: yeah, she doesn't want to watch the episode again, so she's procrastinating ...yell at her if you want.**

**Me: More yelling might get me to go faster...**

**Danny: She's on Batman fling...**

**Me: Oh yeah...Batman is my hero right now...I got a sweatshirt and a coffee mug...too bad that they don't make those for Phantom...**

**Danny: Yeah...then she would be in heaven...**

**Me: Anyone think that this story is moving too fast or not fast enough?**

**Danny: Any errors would be the fact that she refused to edit it...**


	6. The Cure's Affection

Black Phantom

Chapter Five

_The Cure's Affection_

_"I learned patience, perseverance, and dedication. Now I really know myself, and I know my voice. It's a voice of pain and victory."_

_~Anthony Hamilton~_

* * *

**Bat Cave 1900 Hours**

"Mom?" Danny whispered into the phone. He knew that Batman was going to talk to her about what she knew, but he didn't think he would call him and let him speak to her.

_"Danny, oh, my baby. Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm okay, or as okay as I can be. I'm safe," he answered wanting to tell her, but knew that Batman probably wouldn't be too happy with that. He felt pain run down his arm, but he pushed it back. "Where are you?"

_"I'm in Gotham." _There was a noise in the background, and Danny knew Batman had asked her something. _"Why should I trust you?"_

"Mom, you can trust him. He helped me," Danny explained getting antsy. He wrapped his hand around his arm and flinched slightly. Alfred noticed as he placed the tray on the table.

"Danny, are you okay?" Alfred asked concerned. Danny shook slightly, but nodded.

"Mom," Danny called though the phone. "Please trust him."

_"Danny, I want to see you."_

"I want to see you too, but not now," Danny whispered not liking that he had to tell her this. "I can't leave where I am. There's something wrong."

_"I know what it is. I know how to stop it."_

"Really?" Danny asked surprised. "How?"

_"I have a vial with synthesized ectoplasm, but I don't have enough to fix it completely,"_ Maddie whispered. _"I was hoping to find you and then worry about that later."_

"I was right," Danny muttered surprised. Suddenly the connection was cut off as Danny dropped the phone. Alfred came forward to stop the hybrid from crashing to the floor.

"Danny," Alfred called with concern lanced in his voice. The hybrid just blinked up at him.

"I think it's getting worse," Danny mumbled. "I should probably lie down." Alfred nodded and helped the hybrid to one of the suites in the mansion to rest for now.

* * *

**Gotham Hotel**

"Danny?" Maddie yelled into the phone. She glared up at Batman. "What happened to him?" Batman shook his head.

"I don't know, but if you have a sample for him that could help him, I can take it to him," Batman stated making no room for argument. "If this is getting worse, he won't be able to take much. He's thin and malnourished. There is only so much I can do. It would take too long for me to make what you were talking about." Maddie walked over to her bag and pulled out the vial.

"This is only a little bit, but he'll have to have more. If his core is as damaged as I think it is, then there is more that would be needed," Maddie whispered. "I need to see him."

"Not yet," Batman answered taking the vial. "I'll have to see how he is later, and if I can, I'll send you a message." Maddie looked down for a moment and when she looked up, the Dark Knight was gone.

* * *

Batman hurried back to the cave. He wasn't sure what happened, but something told him that Danny was getting worse. He needed to get back as soon as possible with the vial. When he got back to the cave, no one was down there. He rushed up to the mansion not bothering to change back to Bruce.

He got up to the floors to see Alfred with a bowl of soup. He followed the man to the room where he had placed Danny.

"Sir, he can barely move," Alfred informed as they entered the room. Batman took out the vial and got a needle and syringe. He put the contents into the syringe and gently kneeled next to the hybrid who was breathing heavily.

"Danny," he whispered taking off his cowl. "I have something that might be able to help you. You might feel a pinch, and probably a flashback, but this will help you, I promise," Bruce whispered as he gently rubbed the hybrid's arm where he was going to insert the needle.

"Bruce," Danny whispered so quietly that Bruce almost didn't know he even said anything.

"It's alright," Bruce promised as he gently slipped the needle under Danny's skin. Danny groaned and tried to move away, but didn't have the energy to do so. He just laid there giving up on trying to get away. "You're okay, Danny. No one is hurting you."

"Master Bruce," Alfred stated as he set the tray down. "I believe that Danny can't be moved until he is able to move around on his own."

"He shouldn't have declined that fast," Bruce stated as he emptied the contents into Danny's bloodstream and gently pulled the needle out. He put pressure on the mark as Alfred got the bandages.

"He might not have been completely honest about his condition," Alfred informed. "He'd been having nightmares; that may have been our warning about his declining health." Bruce looked back at the hybrid whose face was contorted in pain.

"I hope we got here soon enough," Bruce whispered as he held the young teen's hand. "He's worked on trying to get us everything we need to take down several monsters, but we don't have enough. We still need him, and he still needs us."

"Me too. You seem to have become friends with him," Alfred informed. "One of the first in a while. You've let someone new in besides Robin. You're opening up yourself as well." Bruce just watched as Danny's chest gently rose and fell. "If anyone can save him, it's you."

"I don't know if I can," Bruce whispered looked back at his butler and friend. Danny groaned and opened his eyes. They were a dull green color, and Bruce hoped that it was a good sign in Danny's recovery.

"What happened?" Danny questioned as he tried to sit up. Bruce gently pushed him back down.

"Your condition got worse," Bruce explained. "I was able to get some of the ectoplasm that your mother gave me into your system. You need to rest for now."

"When can I see her?" Danny asked looking up at Bruce. "I want to see her."

"Soon," Bruce answered. "I'll check some things, and maybe bring her to the cave at some point, but you have to get better first; at least enough to be able to go to the bedroom in the cave. I don't want her to know my secret yet."

"Can I get some water?" Danny asked as he slowly sat himself up. He felt like he hadn't had a drink in days. Alfred nodded and left to get him some. Bruce checked the hybrid over noting that he was colder to the touch than he was earlier. Bruce pulled the tray with the soup on it over towards Danny.

"Here's something to eat," Bruce stated as Danny looked down at the tray.

"I can't eat anything hot," he whispered looking up. "My core is based off cold. I don't think it'll help."

"That's why you're freezing," Bruce smiled glad that wasn't a bad sign, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want Danny to have to worry about his health right now. He had so many other things; even though it was the most important, it could be too much for the hybrid to handle. "Just eat some of it anyway. It'll still help you to at least feel better."

"Probably," Danny muttered. "I feel fine; just tired."

"I'm going to have a friend of mine try to create more of this," Bruce informed pulling the vial out. It didn't have a lot in it, but there was enough for Fox to make more. "Hopefully it won't take much for your body to get back to normal."

"Bruce, did my mom tell you anything?" Danny asked looking up at the man. Bruce sighed.

"She misses you, and wants to see you as well," he informed. "She knows how this all works, but she falling apart from all this as well."

"When I'm able to move back to the cave, I can see her right?" Danny questioned looking up at Bruce.

"I want to know what she knows first. If she has information about some of these things, then it'll help us get justice," Bruce informed as he stood up from the bed. Danny sighed and looked around the room for the first time. It was huge and over whelming. He closed his eyes trying to fight back his fear.

"You're not gonna leave me in here by myself, are you?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around his body and staring at his soup before looking up at the dark knight.

"No, but I can't stay long. We need to make more of this so that we have plenty to make sure you get better," Bruce informed smiling at the boy. "When Alfred gets here, he'll stay here with you. I'll be back later, and we can talk or play something."

"I don't want to be alone," Danny whispered reaching out to grab his arm like a little kid. In reality, that's all he truly was. A little kid thrown into this life where everyone hated him and wanted to destroy him.

"You're not, and you never will be," Bruce promised as he watched Danny's movements carefully. Alfred walked back in with a pitcher of water and a glass. Danny smiled as Alfred handed him the glass. "Alfred, can you stay here with Danny while I go to give this to Fox. I'll be back later."

"Certainly, sir," Alfred smiled as he took Danny's empty glass and filled it back up and sat it on the tray with his soup. Danny watched as Bruce left putting on his cowl and disappearing down the hallway. "Danny, is there anything you want to do?"

"You have any paper?" Danny asked thinking about how he was promised a room here in the mansion that he could design and create as his own. He was going to take full advantage of that since he didn't have that chance with his old room. Alfred smiled and pulled out a small sketch book.

"Don't think I didn't notice the doodles on those notes in the cave. Danny grinned shyly and picked up the book and started writing out ideas while doodling parts on the pages. Alfred just smiled as Danny designed his room based off Phantom.

* * *

**Wayne Tower 2300 Hours**

Batman entered though the secret door under the tower hoping that Fox hadn't left yet. He usually shown up right away after he called, and he was disappointed when the door opened and Fox was standing there.

"I heard you have a sample of the synthesized ectoplasm for our young friend," Fox stated as they headed into the lab. "I researched some things and I believe that I can copy a sample from raw ectoplasm which is surprisingly easy to get a hold of."

"The Guys in White probably had a hand in that," Bruce muttered knowing that they were trying to hide their tracks by making it easy for anyone to get ahead of raw ectoplasm. "Here's the sample." Fox picked up the small vial and looked back at Bruce.

"Why isn't it full?" he questioned as they headed to the computer to analyze it.

"I had to give some to Danny. He had collapsed and his condition started getting worse," Bruce explained. "We'll need more soon, and I need it to be set up in an IV drip. I might be able to get him to agree to being hooked up to one during the night when he's resting, and then his body can work on healing itself."

"I'll see what I can do," Fox informed as he put a bit into his machine. Bruce sighed and looked at the computer as the compound started to unravel.

"I need some tonight if that's possible. The more we can get into Danny, the less damage we'll have to deal with. I afraid that we may have been too late, and that if it wasn't for his mother, he probably would have died," Bruce explained looking at his friend.

"I'll some more in the next hour," Fox stated glad that the machine was working like it should. It shouldn't be long now, and he had no idea about ectoplasm, but he was glad that this was working. What he had learned from Danny was helping him out a lot more than he thought. Danny was a smart kid, and he wanted him to one day work here at the labs. He would be a great addition to the company. He turned to say something to Bruce, but he had disappeared in his musings. He sighed and continued his work.

* * *

Batman growled as he headed towards the police station. Gordon had the light up again, and he was already ticked at the fact that he had to work with that FBI agent. He was having enough trouble keeping everything together. Danny was literally dying on him now, and he could only wait until Fox was done before he could help the kid.

The Guys in White were now being even more secretive since they found out about the break in. Batman growled one more time. They figured out it was him, and now they were running scared from him. They took most of their work out of Gotham now to prevent Batman from being able to do anything. Well at least that's what they thought they could do. They didn't realize that Batman didn't have a limit of jurisdiction.

He got the back ally of the building and parked. He shot his rope up the building and soon was on the roof watching Gordon. He was alone which was odd since he always had at least one other person with him.

"Gordon," Batman called in his deep voice. "What is it?"

"Agent Collins put a request to have you arrested for harboring evidence in his case on the kidnappings," Gordon informed as he handed the dark knight a folder. Batman looked over it before looking back up at Gordon.

"I have one of the kids in my care," he stated. "He's dying, and I'm trying to save him. I have a way, but he was the first. He is the reason they started the experiments in the first place."

"You found the one kid who began it?" Gordon stated impressed. "Where is he?"

"In hiding," Batman informed. "He's hurting and traumatized."

"I would be too if I were in a lab," Gordon mumbled as he tried to read the dark knight's expression. It was hard. "Does he have information about anything?"

"A lot more than I thought. He knows almost everything about it and can put a lot of people away. He's hurting and the pain isn't going to go away," Batman informed. "The top dog in this and the one that funds the entire thing is Vlad Masters."

"Of course that arrogant billionaire is part of it," Gordon muttered. "He tried to pay me off, and I think I know why now."

"You said no, so be watching your back. He's got more up his sleeve than we know. Don't go after him yet. I'll have the kid help us design weapons against him. He's not who we think," Batman stated. "This stays between us. Masters will kill you if you know this."

"Alright," Gordon whispered fearing for his family's lives as well.

"The kid is to stay between us as well. Collins had been getting paid a few thousand dollars from an offshore bank account. I'm still tracing it, but I think I know who it is," Batman stated as he prepared to jump off the side of the building and get back to Wayne Tower to pick up the cure for Danny.

"Will he be joining you as well?" Gordon asked. Batman paused for a moment.

"He was a hero before this all happened, and I don't think he's going to be ready for that decision just yet," Batman explained looking at Gordon. "If he does, I guess you'll have his back."

"I have yours," Gordon stated. "But I would be happy to have his if he's willing." Batman gave him a small smile before jumping and gliding back around the building disappearing from Gordon's view as he landed next to the Bat-mobile.

* * *

Fox looked at the ectoplasm with a wide grin. It worked and he was surprised that it did so well. The synthesized was more powerful, and he had to put it in a black bottle, but it worked. He got enough for Batman to use on the kid tonight. Now he just needed to figure out who he was going to get it in for an IV drip. He was working on figuring out how when Bruce walked in.

"How's it coming?" he questioned as he walked up to the computer.

"I've gone enough for Danny to be safe for a couple days," Fox informed with a smile. "He's should be out of danger now. I hope to see the kid sometime if you don't mind. His research on what he knows here would be amazing and a great asset."

"Everything will be his choice if he wants to work here at Wayne Enterprises," Bruce smiled. "He would even have hours that could help him continue to be the hero."

"I hope to see Phantom standing next to Batman one of these days. I even did this," Fox informed as he pulled out a black fabric. It was thin, but you couldn't see though it and it looked similar to the fabric Bruce had on for his cape in order to glide.

"What is it?" Bruce asked feeling like. It was colder than the air around it.

"I made it from the same type you use to glide. Only I put it over the boiling ectoplasm as it was changing, and it somehow started glowing for a little bit before it was cold. I don't know what exactly happened, but I figured that it might do what Phantom wants it to. It's infused with some of his ectoplasm," Fox mused looking at Bruce. "I figured he would like something like this to help him."

"It's a cloak," Bruce stated as he picked it up and studied it. It was way too big for the young teen, but he could grow into it. Fox smiled.

"I don't know how tall he is, so I haven't measured it to him yet," he explained. "It's fire resistance and apparently almost impossible to cut into. I had to use the diamond cutter just to get the hood out."

"That's probably helpful considering what I've seen on the kid's chest," Bruce mused as he gently folded the cloak. "I'll take this to him. It may also help if its infused with his ectoplasm. He could use something with a constant contact."

"It's possible, and he can see what all it can do," Fox stated as he handed Bruce a bottle full of ectoplasm. "I've made this, but the tricky part is getting it to go into an IV drip. It's not fluid enough for that. It's got enough thickness to clog up the tube." Bruce growled out not wanting to have to give Danny a shot every time. "You may just have to stick to giving him shots."

"He's afraid of shots," Bruce informed off handedly. "I don't want to force him to have to get a shot every time he needs a dose."

"You going to have to for now," Fox stated. "It's the best way right now." Bruce sighed as he took the case.

"Alright, I'll have to talk with him for a little bit," Bruce sighed not liking what he was going to have to do to the young hybrid.

"Can I come over tomorrow and see him?" Fox asked wanting to meet the Phantom of Amity Park. Bruce smiled.

"Bring more of the ectoplasm if you make anymore. I'll store it down in the cave until it's needed for him," Bruce stated as he headed out. Fox smiled as his watched his friend leave.

"You'll do anything to protect him. I'll glad you found him," Fox whispered as he turned back to his work. He realized that Bruce had left the cloak there. He would take with him tomorrow when he goes to meet Danny.

* * *

Danny laughed as Alfred pointed out part of the room and told him about how Bruce had once been playing with his mother's clothes. Alfred watched as the teen let his laughter die and look over his sketch of how he wanted his room. His insignia stood proudly at the head of the bed while he had the walls black. Alfred had asked why when Danny told him about how everything in that lab was white.

"The walls were white," Danny whispered as he explained why he wanted the walls black. "White now means pain to me," Danny voice choked slightly, but Alfred simply sat there and listened quietly. "Black is comforting. The darkness was what saved me. It's safe."

Alfred understood as Danny explained the rest. Bruce smiled slightly as Danny asked a question about getting a telescope and which direction the window faced.

"You making it worth having instead of freaking out," Bruce smiled making Danny jump slightly and drop the book. "You interested in astronomy?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger," Danny stated looking at the ground. "Can't now. I wouldn't pass the psychical exam anymore. Too many questions. That and my grades weren't that great."

"Can't stop you from learning more about space though. You can always be a scientist in that department. I'm sure you can still be an astronomer," Bruce informed as he took the kit he made for helping the hybrid out and set it on the desk in the room. Danny watched him carefully. "Fox wants to meet you. He was interested in the research you put in trying to figure out how to create synthesized ectoplasm."

"How'd he get it?" Danny asked confused. Bruce looked at him.

"I give it to him so he could try to put it together. I asked you if it was okay and you said that it was," Bruce stated wondering if Danny remembered. Danny seemed to think it over before looking at him.

"I don't remember," he whispered hoping that Bruce wasn't lying to him. Bruce looked into Danny's eyes looking for anything. However the green was lighter, and seeming to be almost glowing. "When did you ask?"

"The morning after you wrote it all out," Bruce explained knowing that a lot more had happened. "I told you about how he runs the labs at Wayne Enterprises." Danny shook his head starting to freak out.

"I don't remember," he mumbled with a slight panic. Bruce gently wrapped the teen in a hug.

"It's okay," he whispered as Danny shook. "You're safe. I'm sure it's nothing." He knew that was a lie, but it could be part of his condition. He motioned for Alfred to get the kit. "We got some more ectoplasm synthesized to what your mother had created. The only way we can get into your body is through an injection."

"Like the first one," Danny whispered pulling away from Bruce when he grabbed the kit from Alfred. He took out a needle and syringe before pulling out the bottle with ectoplasm in it. Bruce nodded.

"I wanted it in an IV drip so that it could give you a continuous dose, but it's too thick to put in one," Bruce explained as he inserted the needle into the bottle and pulled the syringe back to collect the ectoplasm. Danny shifted trying to calm himself down from the nervousness that was racing around his body.

"I…" Danny started but Bruce just took out an iodine pad and pulled Danny's sleeve up.

"Hold that," he stated. "The faster we do this, the faster it'll be done and you won't have to worry about it." Danny shuddered as the cool liquid dripped down his arm. Bruce gently slipped the needle into his arm, and Danny grabbed the sheets tightly while his muscles tensed. Pain raced down his arm as he stayed completely still. "Danny, relax, you're going to hurt yourself," Bruce warned as he tried to get the hybrid to relax before he injected the fluid. Alfred come to the other side of Danny and grabbed his sketchbook.

"You know, the foot of the bed could hold your insignia as well," he mused as he tried to distract the teen from the pain in his arm. Danny looked over at him as his muscles relaxed slightly. Bruce smiled at Alfred as he injected the ectoplasm into the hybrid's system. Danny flinched feeling the cold liquid race though his veins. Bruce reached up and looked though the teen's hair. A few of them had begun turning white.

"Alfred, are they white?" Bruce muttered making Danny go cross-eyed and look at his hair. Some of the hairs were turning white, slowly.

"My powers," Danny whispered running a hand though his hair with a smile. He closed his eyes. He could feel his powers humming stronger under his skin as his created an ecto-ball in his hand. The light created an eerily atmosphere around them as the room temperature dropped. Bruce smiled at Danny as the hybrid let the ball disappeared. "They're coming back." Alfred cleared his throat as he smiled at the two.

"Well, I believe this should be a celebration?" he stated wanting to let the two relax. Bruce looked at Danny who was staring back at his hand now.

"They're really back. It's really working," Danny whispered. The fog in his mind wasn't as heavy, and he could think clearer. Everything seemed cleared, and he could hear the wind outside. He looked and watched as the sun rose over the horizon. "Thanks, Bruce, for everything."

"You're welcome," Bruce smiled as the hybrid stood up. He felt a little wobbly, but he was able to walk. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Gotham Hotel 0400 Hours**

Maddie laid on her bed and stared out the window. Her son was out there somewhere under the protection of the most feared protector. She couldn't help but feel happy that he was safe, but fear was still wrapped around her heart. _What if Batman didn't get there in time? What if he was lying trying to see what she knew? Was Danny really safe or did Batman have another motive? Or was he really trying to help?_

"Danny, please be okay," she whispered. She looked over to the bed to see a small phone. She picked it up and noticed that Danny's insignia was flashing on the top. She felt her knees go weak and started crying. He was safe and sound, and he was getting better. She never noticed that Batman's insignia was on the back. Or that it was gently glowing a little.

* * *

**Manson Manor 0800 Hours**

"Mom, what are you doing?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her mother who was going through a bunch of papers.

"We have a dinner at Wayne Manor for a possible donation for charity. There will be several people. You might even found someone you like," she informed with a cheery smile. Sam growled. The only person she cared about was Danny. He was out there suffering while she went to hang with some pompous billionaires and millionaires. It made her sick.

"What if I don't want to go?" she growled back. Her mother stood up and faced her with a dangerous glare.

"You will go, and you will find someone," the mother growled out raising her hand. "That boy is dead. He's long gone, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now get that though your head, or else."

"Or else what?" Sam challenged.

"You will not like the consequences," the mother stated as she marched off. Sam stared at her angrily.

* * *

**Danny: She's actually has a lot done on this one and Ice Lightening...they're what she's been using to try to get rid of her writer's block...**

**Me: It's not working, but I figured at least I'm getting these up...**

**Danny: So review and tell her what you think about this chapter...it's pretty much set up.**

**Me: Yeah, I just need to finish this. For those of you who want to know when this takes place. I picked this universe because I liked the tech and characters better. This is actually kinda my own Batman universe...My take on how the world would work. I just have the tech and characters from the Dark Knight...in case you guys wanted to know.**

**Danny: It's not really AU since it's kinda a mix of different Batmans...so...whatever.**


	7. The Ballroom Dance

Black Phantom

Chapter Six

_The Ballroom Dance_

_"I always tell my kids if you lay down, people will step over you. But if you keep scrambling, if you keep going, someone will always, always give you a hand. Always. But you gotta keep dancing, you gotta keep your feet moving."_

_~Morgan Freeman~_

* * *

**Bat Cave 0700 Hours**

"That kid is excited to have his powers back," Alfred stated watching the hybrid sleep on the floor of the cave. He was surprised that the bats above them didn't wake the teen. Bruce smiled.

"It means he's getting better," Bruce smiled wondering how long it would take to help the hybrid. He even started looking better physically. "It even looks like he's gaining weight faster."

"You do remember the Charity Ball you are hosting tonight," Alfred informed. "The dining hall and ballroom are already ready for it. I would suggest you get some sleep while you can beforehand." Bruce sighed and banged his head on the desk jerking Danny awake,

"What?" Danny exclaimed looking around. Alfred shook his head as he headed out. Bruce sighed as he looked at the hybrid.

"Go to your room," Bruce mumbled. "I'm going to bed, and you could use some more sleep as well."

"What time is it?" Danny asked as he stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Bruce laughed.

"Just take a nap," Bruce stated as he led Danny to the bedroom in the cave. "I believe Dick is supposed to be back today, and I would like you to met him."

"Dick?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. Bruce smiled.

"Robin," he answered as Danny entered his room and looked back at Bruce.

"Oh," he whispered as Bruce smiled.

"I'll see you later. Good night…well morning," he amended before turning around and leaving. Danny looked around the room and suddenly felt a little claustrophobic now. He was glad that Bruce was nice enough to go ahead and let him have a room. He didn't plan on staying long, but the longer he stayed, the less he wanted to leave. Maybe Batman wouldn't mind having another sidekick. Phantom sure could use a mentor. Even if he didn't know how any of the powers worked, he would still help him out more than Plasmius ever could. He didn't want Danny because of what he is, but because of who he is.

And Danny could feel like he could get use to being a sidekick to one of the greatest heroes in the world. He couldn't wait until he would be able to help Batman. It was exciting, and as he laid down to rest, his mind wondered to the future. Pain and torture was now in the past, and Danny felt like his future held more promise than it did before.

* * *

**Manson Manor 1200 Hours**

Sam paced her room angrily. She didn't want to go to this stupid Charity Ball at Wayne Manor. It's just a bunch of rich people pretending to help. It made her sick. Her mom had gotten her a black dress to wear, and she hated it, but loved it at the same time. It was strapless and went all the way down to her knees. It was straight black and nothing else. It was plain, but gorgeous at the same time. Then she had heels that were black with a little bow at the top. Her mom planned on doing her hair, but she threatened to shave it if she touched it. Her mother backed off then. Sam had started on not caring what she looked like after the apparent death of her best friend.

Sam laid back on her bed feeling like giving up would be the best thing. She missed Danny deeply, and every day that went by without hearing anything was starting to hurt. Tucker was still in the hospital, but he was able to go out at times. Every time he did though, he would get sick and fall back into a coma. He tried visiting Maddie, and she knew that. But he never could stay long before he was back in the hospital. The only reason she knew any of that was because he never let them take his PDA away from him.

"Sammykins, get ready. It starts at four o'clock," her mother informed though the door before trotting off to get ready herself.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled as she got herself ready. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize the person that was staring back. She could tell that the person was beautiful on the outside. She couldn't deny herself that. Danny always told her to never think that, and she refused to let part of him go. But inside was empty. Her eyes were dead. The make up around them couldn't bring them alive.

Nothing could.

* * *

**Gotham Hotel 1300 Hours**

Maddie woke up and looked down at the small device and wondered if she could use it to contact Danny. She flipped it open, and it looked like a normal phone, except for the screen. It was blank. The phone was deactivated, and she didn't know how to activate it. It was like it was turned off, but the power button wouldn't turn it on.

"Probably is controlled by Batman," she whispered as she closed it and stared at the insignia on the top. She couldn't be any more proud of her son than she was in that moment. No matter what happened, he always surprised her. He would always be there to make sure that people were safe. She just hoped that Batman truly wanted to help him and not hurt him. He was the Dark Knight that protected Gotham.

She flipped the TV on and decided to watch some news to help clear her mind. However the story was on how Bruce Wayne was hosting a Charity Ball in his mansion. He hadn't had many people since his birthday party when he told everyone to get out and he burned it to the ground. Somehow he was more into helping than before. She growled out.

Rich people just go around pretending to help out and everything, but she knew better. They were all evil scum. All of them. Masters was the worst of them all. The lying bastard wouldn't know how to help someone with their math homework. She punched the bed with a growl and glared at the TV. At least Vlad was too busy in another state to even care about such an event. It was just the people in Gotham that would be there. They didn't know that there were people out there who were suffering. People like her son.

She wished that they could. That they could really start to see how people need help. Instead of giving to charities why can't they go on the street find some person who has nothing and help. It would probably do more good than giving their money to someone else who would probably keep it for themselves.

* * *

**Wayne Manor 1400 Hours**

"How is everything going?" Bruce asked as Alfred finished placing the table with food for the guests. Danny walked in and looked around.

"I'm guessing you're getting ready for a party," he mumbled. "I just was wondering if we were going to eat lunch together." Bruce smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not ready anyway, but people are usually used to me being late for things," Bruce smiled as he took Danny into the kitchen. "Alfred, don't wait up."

"Master Dick called. He said he'll be here any minute. He said something about finding out more about the lab in Amity," Alfred informed making Danny stiffen. Bruce smiled slyly.

"Well, I've got the number one source for anything Amity related. Should be interesting," Bruce stated pushing Danny into the kitchen.

"You sent him to look into Amity's fire before you meet me, right?" Danny asked hoping that was it, and that Bruce trusted him.

"I sent him to look into any labs that had suspicious activity. When we heard about the explosion in Amity, he headed there," Bruce explained. "It was before I found you, but whatever he knows, might be something you didn't. Or maybe a confirmation that we can use against Masters without him being able to do anything. He can't touch Batman."

"He could if he finds out who you are," Danny whispered. Bruce smiled.

"Very few people know who I am. The only two you haven't met that does know is Dick and Fox, but you know who they are," Bruce explained. "Everyone I know trusts you and will protect you just like they have done for me and Robin."

"Okay," Danny whispered with a smile. Bruce shook his head as he pulled out a tray of sandwiches.

"Dick should be here at any moment," Bruce informed. "You can stay up here for as long as you want, but in about an hour that party is supposed to start."

"Okay," Danny whispered. "Can I work on my room then?" He really didn't want to stay in the Batcave. It was boring and lonely. He also didn't want to bug the bats that seemed to hang out around there. Besides, they ended up getting him excited about having his own room.

"Where is it?" Bruce asked knowing that most of the party people would be hanging out everywhere downstairs. He could always say that the part where Danny was would be marked off limits for construction which wouldn't be a total lie.

"On the second floor in the south corner," Danny answered hoping that it was okay. Bruce smiled. Most of the south part was already marked off for being near the Batcave entrance anyway.

"Alright, I'll make sure that no one can get to that part," he informed as they ate. They ate in silence until Dick walked in.

"Okay, seriously, next time you send me on a mission outside of Gotham, can I at least…" he cut himself off when he noticed Danny. "Who's that?"

"A friend," Bruce answered motioning to Danny to stay quiet and that he wanted to annoy Dick a little for coming in here like that. Anyone could have heard, and he was glad that it was Danny and not anyone else. "Danny, meet Richard Grayson. Dick, this is Danny."

"Hi," Danny waved as he swallowed his food. Dick just sent a glare at him before looking at Bruce.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he questioned wanting to know what was going on.

"Why not here?" Bruce asked. "Everyone here already knows everything."

"How could you tell him?" Dick asked motioning towards the kid. Bruce looked at him for a moment.

"I didn't help him as Bruce Wayne. What did you find out about the fire?" Bruce asked wanting to see what all could be answered or questioned.

"That the generators had a malfunction," Dick answered. "Two people were in there and they were the ones that set it up. But apparently whatever they were trying to do backfired on them. What does he know?"

"Dick, Danny was in that lab. He escaped," Bruce answered looking at the kid who was just playing around with his food. "He was the first kid that they kidnapped." Dick seemed to relax a little bit more but remained cautious.

"Can you really trust him?" Dick asked as he sat next to the hybrid. Bruce looked at Danny and gave a nod. Danny held up his hand and created a green ecto ball.

"I'm half ghost," he explained as the ball disappeared leaving Dick open mouthed.

"You're a meta. They were trying to copy your powers, weren't they?" he asked looking back at Bruce.

"It's what I believe at least," Bruce informed. "They're trying to create a weapon that would leave almost any others behind. Danny's powers are pretty much the key to that. You've heard of Danny Phantom, correct?"

"Yeah, he was the local hero to Amity until the Guys in White caught him," Dick mused thinking while Danny straightened and starting shaking. He stood up and started heading out when Bruce caught his arm.

"Danny, you're safe here, they can't get you here," Bruce informed looking into the hybrid's eyes. They were wide with fear and panic. "It's okay."

"Can I please go?" Danny asked quietly. He just wanted out of there. He really didn't want anyone around when he broke down again. Bruce released and let him go. Dick looked at Bruce with sad eyes.

"If he was the beginning, then he was in the labs the longest," he whispered. "He's Phantom."

"Yeah. I plan on helping him as much as I can, but there are some things only he can get over. I hope to see him return to being a hero one day. Just to show people that no matter what, a person can be a hero at heart for life," Bruce explained.

"You plan on training him?" Robin asked wondering if he wanted him to be another sidekick. Would he be jealous? Yea, of course. Batman was his mentor. Would he be willing to help? Of course, the kid deserved a chance to shove it in the faces of those monsters that no matter he would always put others before him.

"If he'll let me. I'm letting him decide what he wants to do," Bruce informed looking at Dick with a smile. "All he has is his mother right now, but hopefully one day we can get him to be the hero he once was."

"Alright, well, I figured out that the main guy who in responsible for the labs funding is…" Dick started only for Bruce to finish.

"Vlad Masters. Danny knew that already," Bruce informed. "Masters is Danny's enemy. He's also half ghost and has been after the kid ever since he found out about his powers. He's tried to kill his dad in order to marry his mother."

"Alright, so sending me out was almost worthless," Dick sighed picking up one the sandwiches off the tray. Bruce noticed that Danny had only eaten half of his sandwich.

"No, because I knew that from Danny, but had almost no proof without telling the police where it had come from. I talked to Gordon about it, and he knew that the man had something to do with it because Masters tried paying him off," Bruce explained as he finished his food. He put another sandwich on Danny's plate before picking it up and heading towards the cave. He knew Danny probably decided he would hide out in there after that little episode, but he couldn't blame the kid. He did better than he had the last time they were mentioned. He didn't almost have a breakdown and destroy himself from the inside out.

He entered the cave to see Danny spinning in the chair in front of the computer. An article that had a picture of his mother was on it. Even though she looked nothing like that now, he still wanted to see her. It never mattered on how much she changed her looks; he could always know when it was her. Bruce shook his head as the hybrid stopped the chair.

"So, got any black paint?" Danny asked looking up at the billionaire. Bruce let a laugh escape.

"I can get you some," Bruce informed. "You can work in your room while I deal with a bunch of rich sobs. I'll probably crash in your room eventually and leave Dick to take care of everything else." Danny grinned.

"Alright."

* * *

Danny looked over his room with Dick. It was empty and there was only a desk in it. The walls didn't even have any paint on them. Just wood covering the drywall.

"So, black?" Dick asked holding out two cans of paint. Danny grinned and grabbed one.

"Yep," Danny chirped while he set up on a wall. "I know I want this one completely black. I might put a design on the others." Dick looked around.

"This wall is going to be where the foot of your bed will be facing," Dick mused looking at the hybrid who was studying the wall to the side.

"Huh," Danny muttered turning back around. "Uh, yeah. It's just that I wanted to base this off Phantom and my powers. I decided to deal with the colors."

"Black, white, and green, correct?" Dick asked knowing that from research he had done. He even was able to find a correct color of green. Danny looked at him confused. "They're downstairs. These things run forever." They headed down to pick up the cans together.

"I have one question," Danny asked looking at Dick. The other teen looked at the hybrid before nodding. "What made you become Robin?" Dick looked at him before answering.

"I wanted revenge, and Bruce helped me go towards a better option," Dick answered hoping that it would help the teen decide on how to move on. Although he had everything and still became a hero. He still had his parents when he did it. "Why'd you become Phantom?"

"I turned the portal on," Danny whispered. "I died hoping to help my parents. It turned into sort of an obsession to help people. It then involved protecting people from ghosts that I let out."

"Guilt," Dick whispered knowing that was a good motivator. Part of that was also on him. "Makes people do a lot of things. You decided to do something good that helped everyone. Very few would actually do that especially with the kind of powers you have."

"I've seen what happens if I let myself fall," Danny whispered as nightmares danced around in the back of his head. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"You've got a good heart," Dick smiled as they picked up the five paints cans. Danny just smiled shyly as they headed back. Alfred watched them with a smile glad that Dick was nice enough to go ahead and help out. They both had big hearts.

* * *

Bruce sighed. The party was big and boring. Dick was standing next to him watching as the guests mingled among each other. There were a few teens talking in a corner, but none of them seemed to like each other.

"I don't like this," Dick muttered pulling at his tie. Bruce grinned.

"I prefer doing something else as well, but we're stuck with this," Bruce muttered. "At least until later when no one would know that we are gone. We could go and help Danny with his room. I marked the area off with construction tape. No one should go back there."

"Nice," Dick muttered wanting to go hand out with the ghost. He was actually pretty fun to hang out with. "This is boring, and when I left, Danny was sitting on the ceiling flicking drops at Alfred."

"I noticed the black dots on the floor," Bruce smiled knowing that the hybrid had a mischievous side. It was good to know that the teen could still have fun. "At least he put the plastic down."

"I think he wanted to spatter paint the floor," Dick muttered with a grin.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson," a voice called with a fake grin. Bruce sighed watching the couple cut across the room dragging their daughter behind them. Instantly Bruce recognized her from one of Danny's sketches.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson," Bruce greeted wondering if the daughter was Sam. "How have you been lately?"

"Wonderful now that we've moved from Amity," Mrs. Manson informed in the typical rich sobby way. This was way he hated these things. "Sammy, why don't you get to know Mr. Grayson."

"Call me Dick," Dick whispered holding out his hand. She looked at it before shaking it.

"Sam, please," she whispered upset. Bruce motioned towards the part where Danny was. Dick looked at him oddly not sure. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just met a new friend," Dick stated confused. He knew that they were from Amity, but he didn't understand why Bruce motioned towards Danny. Sam nodded before looking away.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked hoping to get out of talking to him. She knew what her parents wanted. Grayson would be the heir to the Wayne Fortune. It made her sick. Dick helped her there.

She looked in the mirror and wondered what the point of continuing was. Danny was gone. The chances of finding him again were low.

Dick waited outside and looked towards Danny's room. It was tempting to go over and chill with him instead when he noticed the air suddenly chilled and Danny appeared.

"Is someone in there?" Danny asked leaning against the wall with a grin. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked wondering why Danny had to bug him now.

"Haunting your hallway," Danny answered without missing a beat making Dick bite his lip to prevent himself from cracking up. After the night being so boring, it was nice having the hybrid crack jokes. "Although I noticed that it was girl that walked in. Didn't get a good look?"

"Sam Manson," Dick motioned towards the door and Danny stopped. Sam was there.

"Sam," he whispered looking at the door. Dick looked at him.

"So, you know her?" he wondered if Danny had gone to school with her.

"She's my best friend," he answered walking towards the door. Dick stopped him.

"No one can know you are here. It's dangerous," he warned hoping that Danny didn't do anything stupid. "Come on. If she's knows, it would not just put you in danger, but our secrets as well."

"She knows who I am," Danny whispered backing away not wanting to be near him. His best friend was just a door away from him. Dick looked at him.

"Batman created a few phones for you to use to people who you trusted. They are in the cave," Dick explained and watched as Danny slipped though the floor. He held in a gasp remembering that the kid was more powerful than he looked. Danny appeared a few moments later, and Dick had to wonder why women took so long in the bathroom.

"Does she have a purse?" Danny asked looking over the phone. He knew Batman had made them, but didn't think anything about giving Sam one. They had yet to be activated. He slipped a note into the phone telling Sam about it. Suddenly the door opened and Danny vanished. Sam slowly walked out looking like hell. Danny wanted nothing more than to hold her. But instead he just slipped the phone into her purse before watching as Dick led her down downstairs. Pain ached in his heart, but he knew that she was safe.

* * *

**Manson Manor 1900 Hours**

Sam sighed glad that it was over. She hated it greatly. She emptied her purse on the bed upset when she realized that a phone that wasn't hers fell out. She picked it up and her breath hitched. Phantom's insignia glowed on the front. She opened it and a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and recognized Danny's hand writing.

_Sam, I'm sorry that I can't tell you this face to face. But I am safe, so you don't have to worry. I would tell you that you looked nice, but writing this I only know you are here, and not what you look like. I'm glad that you are here in Gotham. I'm not far, but you are safe. I plan on getting out of this problem, and maybe even stop everything. It's hard, but this should be a comfort. The phone won't be activated for a while though. I'm still recovering. I don't have the codes, but I hope you keep it close. Also, don't tell anyone about this. Not Tucker or anyone. Please, it's important and I shouldn't even be doing this. I'm sorry making you worry, but after everything, I couldn't stay in Amity._

_I missed you dearly though_

_Loves, Danny Phantom_

Sam read it over and over again before pulling out her diary and locking the note inside. She studied the phone. She noticed a faint outline of a bat and instantly knew why Danny couldn't talk to her. He was with Batman. The infamous Dark Knight of Gotham. At least she knew that he was safe.

She lay in her bed sleeping peacefully for the first time since she left Amity. Phantom danced in her head with her as times when they were together came to mind. Her, Danny, and Tucker just hanging out and having a good time. Memories of what once was, and something that maybe she could get back. It gave her hope.

* * *

**Wayne Manor 2400 Hours**

Bruce walked into the room to see Danny leaning against the wall asleep with a smile on his face. It was nice seeing the hybrid so relaxed and peaceful. He looked up and noted that one wall was completely black while the top of the others were painted black about a foot from the ceiling. Danny was smart working from the top down. It made it look better professionally, but he knew Danny wanted to add details to the other walls.

Dick walked in seeing the room.

"He got a lot done," Dick muttered knowing that after Danny left Sam the phone he went back here and worked. "At the rate he's working, he could get this done in the next week." Danny shifted and fell to his side with a soft thump, but didn't wake making both Dick and Bruce laugh.

"As long as he can recover at the same time, then I don't have a problem with him working on his room," Bruce stated knowing that the teen deserved to relax and have a little fun. Danny groaned and rolled over before getting up entirely. He looked up sleepily to see both Bruce and Dick with smiles on their faces. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Danny mumbled cracking his back and wincing. "Could go for a late night snack though."

"On it," Dick grinned running into the kitchen. He was thinking the same thing. Danny smiled and looked at Bruce.

"Thanks," he whispered with a grin. He was just happy now, and he had no idea that he could be anymore. But now he was. It might be because he seen Sam again or because he was sleep deprived, or because he knew that the future was no longer white. It was safe and clear.

Bruce nodded and smiled glad to have helped such a teen with so much potential to one day change the world. In more ways than one. He knew Danny would grow and do something special that could change how people viewed the world.

**Reedited by Mai'shardstyle. May, 22, 2013**


	8. Phantom's Safety Net

Black Phantom

Chapter Seven

_Phantom's Safety Net_

_"If you're walking down the right path and you're willing to keep walking, eventually you'll make progress."_

_~Barak Obama~_

* * *

**Wayne Manor 1300 Hours**

Bruce walked into Danny's room to see that the hybrid was studying part of the wall with a thoughtful look.

"Planning on designs?" Bruce asked walking up behind the teen and looking at the wall as well. He took a glance at Danny to notice that he only jumped slightly.

"Yeah," Danny whispered with a small smile. He wanted to ask if Bruce would be willing to train him. He only knew some fighting styles, and that was only on his own and what he learned from experience. He hoped that maybe since Batman had trained Robin then he would be willing to help him as well. He didn't want to give up that part; he knew he could help more people with his powers.

"You seem distracted," Bruce muttered knowing that Danny wasn't telling him everything. The teen looked nervous. Danny looked at the ground wondering how he could word it so he didn't sound desperate even if he was.

"I…I wondering if you would be willing to help," Danny whispered looking away from him. Bruce looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Help you with what?" he asked wondering what the hybrid wanted. He would help in anything he wanted.

"To train me," Danny whispered looking at him. Bruce smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask," he smiled making Danny grin. "I would wait until you are at a more stable level. The injections will help your recovery, but I think we'll wait until you are at a more healthy weight." Danny's grin shrunk, but stayed on his face.

"Alright," he smiled excited about being able to find someone he could trust to help him with his powers. Bruce shook his head.

"I've ordered a bed set for you. It's wooden and designed to be for someone who wants to crave their own designs into it," Bruce explained. "It should be here tomorrow. I have part of the garage set aside for things in case work needed to be done. I figured we could work on it there before coming here."

"Thanks," Danny smiled. Excitement raced around his body as everything came together. He decided that he wanted to finish at least painting his room. He looked around and tried to think of anything he wanted to put on the walls. He decided that doing two stripes horizontally across the three walls would be neat. The top one would be green and the other white. He took out a marker and eyeballed the lines.

"We do have lasers you could use to make the lines straight," Bruce informed watching the hybrid stick his tongue out and draw across the wall. Danny looked back at him.

"I don't want them completely straight. I want them to be…well…straight, but then not," Danny informed stopping and rethinking what he said.

"You want to paint them yourself," Bruce stated laughing at the hybrid. Danny just grinned back and continued as Alfred walked in with a frown.

"Danny, have you eaten lunch yet?" he asked. Bruce looked at the hybrid who seemed to have stiffened. He looked up to them and shook his head. Alfred sighed as he took out a syringe with the ectoplasm in it. Danny blinked and looked back at his work before standing up and walking towards them.

"Danny, it's passed lunchtime," Bruce informed looking at his watch. He had been at his company going over a few things with Fox. Fox hadn't been able to make it since a couple deals fell though and then there was a robbery he needed to investigate. He sent Dick after that so he had time to make sure Danny was okay. "Why didn't you go eat?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the time," Danny whispered when Alfred looked at him.

"I came in here earlier and informed you that it was ready. It wasn't even touched," Alfred stated. Bruce looked back at Danny who seemed to back away a little. He took the syringe and nodded for Alfred to bring Danny's lunch here. Bruce kneeled down so he was eye level with the teen. Danny only sighed and held out his arm.

"Danny, are you okay?" Bruce asked as he rubbed the area where he was going to insert the needle. There were already a few reds marks where they had put some in before.

"I'm fine," Danny whispered as Bruce slipped the needle under the teen's skin. He gave a small flinch, but remained where he was. Bruce just watched him carefully as he injected the ectoplasm. A glow surrounded the teen before disappearing. He noticed that a few more white hairs appeared on Danny's head before changing back to black.

"Danny, if you feel uncomfortable about something or something doesn't feel right, I need you to tell me so I can fix it," Bruce whispered looking at the teen. Danny signed and looked around the room.

"I…Nothing's wrong," he whispered. "It's just been a while since I was actually looking forward to something. Normally I was waiting for…" Bruce just smiled at him.

"You feel safe here," he guessed as he stood up. Alfred walked into the room with the tray of sandwiches. "Good." Danny just gave them a half smile.

"Your lunch, Danny," Alfred smiled as he set it down on the table that was in the room. Bruce smiled and led Danny over to it. They both sat on the floor as Alfred left to go do something else.

"You're excited about your room too, aren't you?" Bruce asked knowing that might have distracted the teen from eating. Danny looked up at him with a shy smile. "Figured. So we got your bed ordered and that taken care of; so all we have left is the rest of the furniture. Do you want a desk?"

"Sure," Danny whispered looking around the room and placing where he would put everything. He knew he wanted the one wall completely blank. Nothing on it or in front of it. It was the only wall that didn't have a door or window. The bathroom was also being done, but Danny was only going to paint the walls. He decided to keep the white countertop and shower as it was. He looked at the wall where he had been working on the stripes.

"Where do you plan on putting it?" Bruce asked looking at the room. One wall was already completely black, but Bruce found it odd being the only wall with nothing on it. He wasn't going to ask Danny about it though. He was letting the teen do anything he wanted with it. He deserved that freedom at least.

"Probably there," Danny pointed to the corner where the door led to the bathroom. Bruce nodded and looked at the other side.

"I'm guessing you're not putting anything on this wall since it's the one that will be facing your bed," Bruce guessed knowing Danny probably did that for a reason. Dick had told him a bit about that, but he didn't quite understand it.

"Yeah," Danny whispered looking back. He was excited, but also slightly terrified of what this would mean. Would he live with Bruce from now on? Would he live with his mother or would his mother come here? Or would he only be able to see her a few times in a short period? "When can I see my mother?"

"Can you change into your ghost form?" Bruce asked. If Danny could change and hold it, he would take him out tonight. If not, then they would have to wait a little longer.

"I'm not sure," Danny whispered playing with the stew Alfred had brought him. He closed his eyes and focused on his powers. They were there, waiting for him. He grabbed a hold and suddenly he felt light and powerful once again. He opened his eyes to met Bruce's which were wide.

"That was amazing," Bruce smiled looking at Phantom up close. There was a knock on the door and Danny instantly changed back. Bruce went to ask him if he meant to do that or if it was just a reflex when the door opened to reveal Lucius Fox. Bruce smiled.

"You forgot something, Mr. Wayne," he informed as he pulled out the cloak. Bruce just smiled.

"Lucius, this is Danny. Danny, this is Lucius Fox," Bruce introduced motioning to the respective people. Danny gave a shy smile and took a single step backward.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny," Lucius greeted holding out his hand for the hybrid. Bruce just smiled.

"He's not one to really talk to strangers," Bruce smiled as he put his hand on Danny's back and pushed him forward a little. "But he needs to get over that."

"Here, Danny," Lucius stated as he handed the hybrid the cloak. "I made this out of the same material I did for Batman's cape. It has the same properties, but I had used it when I was making the synthesized ectoplasm. It somehow got itself attracted to the ectoplasm."

"You boiled it in the pot, didn't you?" Danny asked. He could feel power running through it. It matched his own powers, and it actually felt odd and comforting at the same time.

"Over it. I was using it to hide what I was doing," Fox explained as he looked the teen up and down. He noted how thin the teen was, but he looked pretty good from that. "I'm guessing that those ectoplasm injections have been helping greatly."

"Well, I did get to see the ghost side of him," Bruce informed looking at Danny. "How long can you hold it?" Danny looked down setting the cloak on the table before focusing on his ghost side and transforming. Bruce smiled watching the rings pass over the teen's body. When Danny looked up, Bruce could see the power inside the teen's no glowing green eyes. Even in Danny's posture. He was standing straighter and prepared for anything that may happened.

"That's amazing," Fox whispered with a smile. They could see strength that the teen had hidden in Phantom. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good actually," Phantom answered and Bruce noted the echo in his voice.

"What if we put an injection straight into this side of him?" Fox asked. "It would add to his ectoplasm that's already in his system." Phantom looked at Bruce wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't know how his system works, but it's worth a shot," he smiled looking at Danny. "It could help keep him from changing back unexpectedly." Bruce got out another syringe from the kit that was in the room and faced Phantom. Phantom pulled off his glove and held out his arm. He briefly wondered why he trusted the man in front of him so greatly, but he knew that Bruce had done a lot to help him. He deserved his trust.

The needle slipped under his skin and he almost pulled back in shock as his arm felt like it was on fire. He opened his mouth to stop Bruce when he had already started to push the contents into his arm. Phantom couldn't move. It felt like his veins were on fire. When Bruce looked up at him, he seen the pain on the hybrid's face. He pulled the needle before he finished. Phantom fell, and Bruce caught him before he could land on the ground.

"Danny, hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Bruce asked pulling away enough to look at the ghost. Phantom's eyes were glowing bright, and it almost hurt to look at them. Phantom shook his head and held on to Bruce afraid he would fall. "Danny, come on, tell me what happened."

"I don't know," Phantom whispered shaking. Bruce wrapped his arms around the kid as he tried to comfort whatever may have happened. He didn't want to hurt the hybrid, but he wasn't going to inject the ectoplasm straight into his ghost half again. "It hurt."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Bruce whispered wishing that it didn't hurt him. That he didn't hurt him. He looked at Fox for a moment. "Lucius, can you get me my medical kit from the cave? I have something that might help Danny."

"Alright," Fox nodded before heading out. Bruce stayed there with Phantom.

"Why won't it stop?" Phantom asked quietly tightening his grip on the man's shirt. It felt like fire was licking at his form while his insides were freezing. Tears were flowing out of his eyes when Bruce pulled him back enough to look into his eyes. The color had died down a little, but they were still really bright.

"It's a reaction. I think it overdosed you," Bruce guessed holding on to the tops of Phantom's arms to keep him steady. Alfred walked in.

"Sir, we may have a problem," he informed pulling out an envelope. The only thing on it was a single green question mark.

* * *

**Gotham City Airport 1400 Hours**

Lancer walked off the plane feeling the effects of the flight. He was tired and extremely sore from sitting in the same position for such a long time. He walked though the security and caught a cab. He watched as the city passed by until he got to the motel he had reserved. It had been his grandfather's. His brother owned it now, and told him that he was welcome whenever. He entered to see his brother talking to someone that seemed to want to be anywhere but there.

"…again," Marcus muttered pointing towards the door in the back. His employee nodded before running off.

"You still have a way with people, Marcus," Lancer stated smiling at him.

"Willy, I'm glad you came," Marcus smiled. Lancer shook his head at the ridiculous nickname. "My kid is failing English. I was hoping you could help him."

"I'm sorry, but I really need a vacation," Lancer stated looking up at his brother. People wouldn't be able to tell that they were brothers. Marcus was slightly shorter with a full head of hair. "I'm been so stressed lately."

"I heard about what happened in Amity with those agents. What do you think happened?" Marcus asked making Lancer tensed.

_"Dash," Lancer stated looking at the quarter back get him here. Dash nodded wrapping the rope around his neck. Kwan leveled him up on the post._

"The people who believed that Phantom was their protector rebelled," Lancer stated looking into Marcus's eyes. "None of them felt pity for them. They all heard the stories of what had happened to their hero. Amity will destroy itself because of it." Marcus suddenly felt like his brother was part of this. That he knew what was going on, and was probably even part of it.

"Alright, take your time," Marcus stated as he went behind the counter got his brother a room. Lancer headed to the elevator. He needed time to think about what he was going to do. He didn't want to be part of the fight in Amity anymore. He couldn't take it. "I'll see you at dinner then." Lancer nodded before closing the elevator door.

* * *

**Batcave 1800 Hours**

"The Riddler?" Robin asked standing behind Batman. Danny stood next to him watching as they worked. He held Phantom for a while after the pain had died down. They decided to let him help out even if he didn't fight.

_I am always hungry,_

_I must always be fed,_

_The finger I touch,_

_Will soon turn Red._

Batman looked at the package leaving the riddle to Robin. Danny turned to him with a smile.

"Figure it out yet?" he asked completely bored with the lack of anything going on. And he figured it out as soon as he read it. Robin looked up at him.

"You want to try?" he asked slightly annoyed with the hybrid staring at him.

"Fire," he muttered looking at Robin. Robin looked at it then back at Danny.

"His clues usually give us a clue to either what he is doing or where the next clue will be. What would fire tell us?" Robin asked challenging Danny's answer. Batman turned around to watch them highly interested. Danny sighed before lighting his hand in ecto energy.

"Yeah, but that's the only clue we see," Danny whispered as he stuck his hand under the paper. Another puzzle appeared while the first disappeared. "Duh."

_Lighter than what_

_I am made of,_

_More of me is hidden_

_Than is seen._

"Can I see my mom?" Danny asked looking up at Batman. He shook his head. "Or can I at least talk to her? We can activate the phone…"

"Danny, not now," Batman stated looking at him. "We're not sure how long you can hold onto to your ghost half. It could be very dangerous taking you to her right now. Especially with Riddler planning something. We could end up dragging her into that mess if we're not careful."

"The answer is an iceberg," he whispered looking at Robin. "Can I go now?" Batman sighed before looking at Robin. He knew that Danny could protect himself, but he was worried that someone would still try to take the hybrid.

"Robin, that address I gave you," Batman stated looking at his partner. Robin sighed and nodded. "Take him." Danny looked between the two completely confused. Robin turned back to get his motorcycle ready while Batman looked Danny up and down. "Danny, I want you to change into Phantom. I don't want people to see you riding with Robin as Fenton," he added when Danny looked like he wanted to say something.

"Okay," Danny whispered closing his eyes and changing into Phantom. The white ring seemed even brighter than the last time. Batman blinked seeing that the cloak Fox had given was draped over his shoulders. It fixed itself perfectly to the teen's body.

"You couldn't resist could you?" Batman asked as Phantom looked up at him with a small smile.

"It's not every day I can get something that my ghost side won't reject," Phantom informed. Robin walked in and seen the ghost standing there, the cloak dancing gracefully in a nonexistence wind. "But I like it. No one would be able to guess who I am at first glance."

"Are you ready to go? Or you just going to stand like a dork?" Robin asked like a light smile. Phantom turned around to look at Robin.

"I don't look like a traffic light," he informed.

"You look like a black and white cartoon," Robin teased back. Both seemed completely at ease with it as well. Batman shook his head before getting back to work.

"Just go, you don't have a whole lot of time," he informed as he traced the paper and ink that Riddler used. He also had a hunch about where the next clue was.

* * *

Robin and Phantom were flying though the streets of Gotham, careful to not gain any attention. Phantom was pretty good at staying hidden since he was invisibly riding behind Robin.

"How much longer?" Phantom asked not wanting to overdo his powers. Robin turned a sharp corner into the alleyway making Phantom lose his balance and counter himself to avoid falling off.

"This is our stop," Robin stated taking off his helmet and attaching it to the handles. They got off the motorcycle while Robin locked it and put the shields up. "Now she's on the top floor on this side." Phantom looked up feeling excited. He wanted to fly up, but he had no idea which room was hers. He watched as Robin prepared his grapple gun. Robin looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want to fly up there?" he asked wondering if the teen would be okay enough to fly. Phantom looked up then back to Robin.

"I don't know how much my powers are supporting themselves," Phantom whispered looking down. Robin held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go see your mom," he smiled. Of course he respected the teen for wanting to see his mom. He has always dreamed of seeing his parents again. This teen in front of him lost one, and he desperately wanted to see his mother. Phantom grabbed his hand as Robin took off to the top. He stopped right in front of a window. Phantom looked in to see someone laying down in the bed. He grabbed the edge of the window as Robin unlocked it and slipped in. Phantom followed him in and watched his mother's chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"Mom," Phantom whispered changing back into his human form. Robin wanted to say something, but figured that it would be better if Maddie seen him this way. Danny walked to her side and kneeled down to shake her awake. He noticed that the phone Batman had given him was in her hand. He put his hand on her shoulder gently shook her. "Mom, it's me, Danny. Mom, wake up."

She groaned and rolled over almost hitting him. Danny smiled before sitting on the bed and grabbing her arm. She jumped up and almost hit him, but she stopped herself before she could.

"Danny?" she asked completely surprised. He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered feeling her wrap her arms around him as well.

"My baby boy, I missed you so much," she whispered back squeezing him. Robin stood by the window with a smile. He may never be able to hug his parents, but at least Danny had his mom still. It would never be the same, but at least he had her.

"You colored your hair," Danny whispered pulling back a little to look at her. She laughed.

"I had to find a way to get away from Vlad," she explained making Danny tensed completely. She looked at him worriedly. "He's the one that caused this, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Danny whispered. "He funds and controls most of the Guys in White." He heard a low growl come from his mother.

"I know it," she whispered. "He knew that we had a plan to break you out." Danny stepped back.

"What?" he whispered not understanding. Robin looked up knowing that this was about the explosion back in Amity at the lab.

"We had a plan to get you out of the lab. Masters said something about the convention and that the Guys in White were doing something there. I figured I could cause something big to happen which would draw all their attention and give Jack and Jazz enough time to find you. We had everything planned out. Even after we got you out. We were going to leave for Gotham once we had you. Everything was set. IDs, fake passports, and a new life. I was even thinking about training you so that way when you grew up, you could choose if you wanted to be a big time hero like Batman or Superman or someone."

"Really?" Danny whispered. She pulled out the card she had made for him. "Dante Andrews?"

"Everything was planned and set. Until the lab blew," Maddie whispered. "I stayed with Vlad to gather my resources and figure out if you had survived. I researched everything I could in his computers. That's how I knew you were still alive, and how I knew your powers were locked down."

"He knows everything," Danny whispered. "He's spied on our family for years." Maddie nodded.

"I know," she whispered looking at Robin. "You're Batman's partner."

"Thank you," Robin exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Everyone always calls me his sidekick. I'm his PARTNER." Maddie laughed at how bent out of shape he got over that. Danny shook his head. Maddie turned to look at her son's smiling face.

"Can you change for me?" she asked looking at him. Danny looked at her before biting his lip. "Please. I've never seen you change before." Danny sighed before summoning the transformation rings. Maddie gasped as Phantom stood before her. "I don't remember the cape." Phantom grinned.

"A friend who had made the synthesized ectoplasm accidently made it. He gave it to me," Phantom smiled. "It's supposed to be tear resistance and be able to stop a knife." Maddie picked up the bottom and gently ran her fingers over it. Phantom watched her carefully.

"It's soft," she whispered pulling out a knife from her boot. Phantom tensed and backed away. Maddie immediately dropped the knife and let go. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to try something." Phantom shook before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his body. Robin walked forward.

"I think Batman was right about me being out here so soon," he whispered sinking to his knees. "I don't think I can handle it as easily as I had thought."

"You were doing good until she pulled the knife," Robin state sending Maddie a glare. "Have you no idea what happened to Danny?" Maddie closed her eyes as a memory resurfaced. One she had tried to bury. She buried her face in her hands.

"Yes, I know. I just wasn't thinking," she whispered as tears that she had been holding back finally fell. She got off the bed and kneeled next to Phantom and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to try something. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"At least he's done freaking out over GW being mentioned," Robin stated sitting in the office chair that they had in the room. "That's never fun trying to get him out of that breakdown."

"Shut up," Phantom muttered glaring at the Boy Wonder. Robin just grinned.

"It's fun to tease you though," he smiled knowing how much Phantom actually enjoyed the teasing. As long as he didn't go too far or too long, Phantom would go along with it. "And it's true though. You force the floor once and I slid into a wall." He needed to make sure that he could make sure that Phantom's smiled. If he didn't, then he probably really hurt the hybrid, but Phantom smiled slightly.

"You're annoying," he stated hugging his mom back. "But we should probably go. We can't stay long." Robin nodded.

"No, please," Maddie whispered. "You can stay longer." Phantom looked down.

"I want to, but I can't. Mom, me staying with Batman is probably the best thing right now," Phantom whispered looking at her as he stood back up. "He's been helping me and not just with my powers and getting them back, but he said he would help get back to myself."

"I could do that too," Maddie countered not liking that this man had taken Danny from her. Phantom looked at Robin before looking back at his mother.

"You would try to protect me from everything. Batman has been helping me to get over my fear of people," Danny whispered with a smile. "I don't feel trapped anymore." Robin snorted making Phantom glare at him.

"I would say something, but I probably shouldn't," Robin stated realizing that he couldn't really tell the joke since it could put Bruce's identity on the line.

"I'm sure I'll hear when we get back," Phantom muttered looking at his mom. "I love you, and I'll see you soon." She smiled and kissed his head.

"Alright, but please be careful," she whispered knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind. Phantom nodded before floating off the ground feeling empowered somehow. He looked at Robin and they both slipped out of the room.

None of them realized the man watching the two exit from the building and head back to the R-cycle. Or the green question mark that was put on Maddie's door.

* * *

**Danny: So we have our dear villain here...**

**Me: He shall be played by Jim Parsons...aka Sheldon Cooper...**

**Danny: So that's that...so review, tell her anything that may be screwed up.**

**Me: Don't say anything about how he knows how to fight and then wants Batman to train him...I have a reason for that which will be answered later in the story.**

**Danny: For those of you who figured out the bad guy...**

**Me: I don't care if you say in a review...that is not this chapter's crazy question!**

**Danny: But the question is...**

**Me: What is it that Fox made specially for Phantom without meaning to?**

**Danny: The first person to answer it will get to decide which story will be updated next week...**

**Me: Any of them...seriously...**

**Danny: But only the first person, so review quickly or you lose your chance...this isn't a hard question.**

**Me: Bonus for a second chance...What is my horse's name? It can be any of them...I have eight...but you must pay attention to some of the notes of any story or have been PMing me...however, it must be spelled right and it doesn't have to be the full name, it can be the shorten version. Get this right and I'll let you pick how a story will end.**


	9. Phantom's Failure

Black Phantom

Chapter Eight

_Phantom's Failure_

_"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."_

_~Winston Churchill~_

* * *

**Batcave 0200 Hours**

"Sir, you've been down here for hours," Alfred stated placing a tray of sandwiches on the table. Bruce just growled out. He had taken out a few criminals while Robin had taken care of Danny and his mom. They had returned, and Danny seemed so happy that he had stayed in Phantom form. He was glad that the ghost seemed relaxed.

"I'm trying to figure out what Riddler's planning. It doesn't make sense," he muttered. Danny's answers to the riddles were right though. Fire and Iceberg. Fire and Ice. Both were opposites. Alfred pointed to the TV.

"I believe your answer is right there," he stated pointing at the story. The Iceberg Lounge was on fire. Batman sighed trying to figure out why the Riddler would set that on fire. There was nothing to be gained but the fact that he destroyed a building along with probably hurting several lives.

Phantom walked into the room and seen the news.

"I'm guessing that this is the Riddler's doing?" he guessed not sure. He looked down at the riddle that they had been given. "It's weird, but oddly interesting."

"Don't get wrapped up in the Riddler's game too much, Danny," Bruce informed. "He's playing some kind of game that could very well put all of Gotham at risk."

"Well, he gives you clues to stop it," Phantom shrugged. "It's like Technus shouting his plans, only here you actually have to put everything together."

"Technus?" Bruce asked turning his chair to look at the ghost. Phantom shrugged.

"He was a ghost that I fought," he answered looking back up at the screen. "How'd you end up with the first envelope though? Does he know who you are?"

"No, he gave it to Bruce Wayne," Bruce answered leaning back in his chair. "He used to work as a scientist on one of our departments. He flipped his lid one day when I stopped funding his insane project."

"Weird," Phantom muttered looking over the file that Bruce had on the screen. "So what now?"

"We wait until his next riddle," Bruce sighed. "Trying to think ahead without his clues tend to lead us down wrong paths, but he's never really set anything like this up before. Setting the Iceberg Lounge on fire makes no sense."

"Who runs it?" Phantom asked sitting down. He was pretty good at figuring who was behind what normally with just a general idea. He fought enemies that didn't always show themselves after all.

"Oswald Copplepott," Bruce answered. "AKA the Penguin."

"Maybe he's trying to throw the distraction off," Phantom whispered. "When I first got here, the place the bus had stopped was a restaurant called Fire Grill. They had this atmosphere in which I was pretty sure that something illegal was going on. But they had on display different types of stones like diamonds and rubies. They were pretty."

"You weren't tempted to steal them were you?" Bruce asked watching the hybrid carefully. Phantom shook his head.

"They would be too hot to market. Plus there was one where it was screwing with my powers, even when I couldn't access them. It was green and weird," Phantom muttered shaking. "It wasn't from Earth, I know that much."

"Kryptonite," Bruce muttered making Phantom look at him.

"Isn't that what Superman's weakness is?" Phantom asked looking at the screen. Bruce nodded before typing in a few things to look up what Phantom was talking about. A police report about Mr. Freeze attacking Fire Grill now came across it.

"We're going," Bruce stated getting himself ready. Phantom looked at the computer closely.

"Can I come?" Phantom asked looking at Bruce as he got into the tank. Bruce went to say no when Phantom created an ice staff. "I'm really good when it's cold." Bruce nodded, and Phantom jumped in. "Where'd Robin go?"

"He went to check out the Iceberg Lounge," Batman answered as they took off. Phantom watched outside excited about finally getting back to doing what he did best.

Protect.

* * *

They arrived to see the front door frozen shut along with several officers pointing weapons towards the door. Batman got out, but Phantom stayed invisible from anyone's sights. He wanted to help, but he didn't want anyone to see him.

"He's has hostages, Batman," an officer stated rubbing his arms. "We can't get near without almost freezing. He created a frozen layer over the door. We can't bust it."

"I see," Batman muttered looking at the building. Plans formed in his head, but the best one he could think of had Phantom involved. The ghost would be able to go in there without any issue, but he wasn't sure how long Phantom would be able to keep his powers going. Batman turned and headed back to his vehicle. "Phantom, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Phantom whispered slightly making himself visible. Batman looked at him for a moment before looking around.

"How long do you think you can use your powers?" Batman asked making sure that no one was around. Phantom shrugged.

"I don't know," he whispered as he looked back at the building. For whatever reason the colder it was, the easier it seemed he could get his powers under control. Usually it didn't matter, but maybe now his powers were trying to find a way to heal themselves, and cold seemed to always help him out. "The cold has a strange effect on my powers."

"Like what?" Batman asked concerned. Phantom smiled at him.

"It makes them more powerful. It's like they are working again," Phantom answered looking back at him. "I think I can handle it." Batman shook his head.

"Then let's get inside," Batman stated motioning for Phantom to follow him. Phantom turned invisible before following Batman to the back of the building. He appeared again when he realized that no one else was around. Batman was already picking at the lock when Phantom grabbed it and turned the handle intangible. Batman looked at the teen with wide eyes.

"I thought it'd be faster," Phantom smiled as he quietly opened the door. Batman stood up and motioned for the ghost to go first. Phantom slowly entered and looked around. The room was dark, and freezing. "It's really cold in here."

"Mr. Freeze can only survive in temperatures below 0 degrees," Batman informed as he activated his suits heater to keep him safe from the cold. Phantom closed his eyes and when they opened they were ice blue.

"Sounds like fun since I can survive extreme temperatures in either direction," Phantom grinned as they headed deeper into the building.

"Think you can distract Mr. Freeze so I can get the hostages out of here," Batman asked hoping that Phantom could handle that. Phantom nodded before vanishing. Batman blinked realizing that Phantom was doing exactly that without asking anything. Normally when he asked someone to be the distraction they complained. "Well, now I have to figure out where they are."

* * *

Phantom followed the cold until he ended up in the coldest part of the building. He looked around and noticed that the hostages were in a different area than Mr. Freeze. Phantom let a grin appear on his face as he headed into the room where Freeze was at.

"…you better have a plan for this," Freeze muttered before hanging up the phone he was just talking on. Phantom appeared in the room, but the temperature didn't change since it was already so cold.

"Well, this is strange," Phantom informed looking around the ice room making Freeze turn towards him and fire his ice ray at the ghost. Phantom dodged to the side. "Oh, so close."

"You're not one of Batman's," Freeze stated glaring at him and aiming again.

"Well, now I am, I guess," Phantom informed while his eyes turned ice blue.

"You will freeze," Freeze stated shooting again. Phantom rebelled with his own ice ray and froze the gun completely making Freeze drop it. Freeze looked at him startled. Freeze growled before making it colder in the room. "How long you can last in the cold?" Phantom grinned.

"It's heat that my weakness, dude," Phantom informed as he shot across the room. "Cold just makes me faster." Freeze moved out of the way completely in shock that his enemy was suddenly much deadlier.

"How is this possible? Cold is my element," he stated throwing freeze blasts at the hybrid. Phantom grinned before completely vanishing from sight.

"I felt the cold of death wrap around me," Phantom's voice echoed though. "And consume me from the inside out."

"You're not the only one who was threatened by the cold," Freeze stated looking around and using his thermal scanners to try to find the ghost.

"I was killed," Phantom stated appearing out of nowhere. "My body temperature is the same as the cold air around me. Your scanners can't find me." Phantom shot Freeze back into a wall. Freeze looked up to see bright green eyes glaring at him. "But I can find you."

"How are you doing this?" Freeze asked as he tried to get up only to see green wrapped around his arms.

"I was told to keep you distracted," Phantom whispered grinning wickedly. "But I'm sure this works as well, and as for how I did this, well my heart no longer beats, and my body is cold to the touch." Phantom leaned closer to Freeze and he could feel the cold coming from the ghost. "Take a guess."

"You really are dead," Freeze whispered seeing the scars that wrapped around the ghost's neck. Phantom grinned.

"Very good," he smiled and backed up. "However, getting out of those bonds before Batman finishes getting everyone out is slim. My powers tend to be stronger when it's colder, and you can't survive without it being cold," Phantom looked around the room. "It's a lose-lose for you now."

"You haven't won yet, young one," Freeze stated with a grin. The phone rang and Phantom turned towards it completely confused. "Riddler's got special plans for you, and now he knows what you look like." Phantom looked up at the camera in the corner of the room before blasting it.

"Great thing about being me," Phantom whispered turning towards Freeze. "The people who are looking for me, will kill anyone in their way. The game isn't about getting at Batman anymore. But those who have seen me; could end up dead because of the little information they know about me. How does it feel that just knowing me can get you killed?"

"I am not afraid," Freeze informed pulling at the ecto ropes keeping him pinned down. "They won't beat me."

"They are human," Phantom mused. "But they don't fight like Batman does. They don't have rules. They're like any other villains here in Gotham. Not afraid to kill whoever gets their way, and then they play the good guys to the public. People with that kind of reach. People who can kill you and get away with it. You should be afraid." Freeze seemed to think it over before grinning slightly.

"You think I'm afraid of people like that?" he taunted buying his time. The plan was going well, and he knew Riddler had his key in the hole. "They would be nothing but flies on the wall. They would be weak and easily taken care of here in Gotham. They do not know the dangers of getting in our way."

"You guys could kill each other; that'll save a lot of time," Phantom mused thinking it over. Bat's villains going after the ones hunting him down. It would be awesome if they just even each other out and then they wouldn't have to worry about it.

* * *

Phantom walked silently though the hallway of the place when he seen an envelope with his name on it. He sighed slightly. He was okay with people knowing that he was with Batman, but he was hoping that he could get away with it a little longer. To have a little peace before the storm comes. He picked it up and read the riddle on the back.

_I'm a six letter word. If I did not exist, you wouldn't either. With my first letter omitted I'm an alternative. The last three letters are feminine. The first four letters make an insect. Who am I?_

Phantom looked at it oddly before opening it and finding a picture of his mother tied to a chair. Energy coursed though his body as he looked at the picture. A giant green question mark was behind her. He looked up before searching for Batman. He quickly found him outside with Gordon while the hostages were being examined by paramedics for hyperthermia.

"Batman," he whispered as Batman headed back towards the tank. He seen the worry and stress inside the teenager's eyes and knew that something was wrong. "He has my mom."

* * *

"How's he figure it out?" Phantom asked. "I mean, that she was my mom, or much less that I was even here?"

"He's a genius, unfortunately, he uses his gifts to cause all this," Bruce stated watching the hybrid closely. Phantom was fidgety and started pacing slightly back and forth. He wasn't ever going to get the rest he needed in order to fully heal from the pain he was no doubt in. Bruce could see that in the way the teen moved. "Danny, I need you to calm down. He won't hurt her."

"Not unless he gets what he wants," Phantom countered. "I mean, how'd he…I can't lose her too." Bruce gently rested his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll figure it out. You're going to push yourself, and you won't be any help that way if you're too stressed out. You're still recovery, and I know you're in pain," Bruce whispered gently hoping to help the hybrid calm slightly. "I don't want to lock you in that room if I feel that you'll get in the way. I don't need you getting hurt either." Phantom backed away from him and headed towards the other side of the room.

"Not again. I can't let her get hurt," he whispered. Bruce slowly stood back up.

"Danny, we'll get her back, I promise," Bruce stated as he held out his hand. "You've just got to be patient. We don't know what Riddler's game is." Phantom was beginning to shake as his power expanded. Bruce felt the temperature to slowly drop and Phantom's aura brighten.

"A game?" Phantom growled out and Bruce looked down.

"That's all this is to him. A big game in trying to find a worthy opponent," he stated as he chanced walking up to the hybrid. Gently resting a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, Bruce gave a small sigh. "I know how it feels to lose those close to you. We'll save her." Phantom nodded as the rings appeared and traveled across his body. Bruce felt the teen relax and caught him as he lost consciousness. Bruce knew that the day was stressful, and he really didn't need it to be.

"Sir, should we hook an IV to him to make sure that he's getting the proper nutrients?" Alfred suggested as Bruce carried him back to the bedroom. Bruce nodded.

"He'll need all the strength he can get," he whispered noting how thin the teen was. He did not need this.

* * *

**Gotham Streets 1800 Hours**

Lancer sighed as he headed into the school hoping to get a job there. He was so tired of the destruction in Amity Park. Every child there, they lost their hero and were rebelling. He knew what he had started would get out of hand, but something needed to be done.

Amity Park needed to be destroyed so it could heal.

Lancer filled out all the paperwork he needed to before heading out and exploring the streets of Gotham. A reporter came on, and what she started saying sparked his interest.

"The police have been wondering around in circles when Batman had come and explained that the Riddler has been messing around. Please, if you see Edward Enigma, inform police. The police suspect that he has a hostage. Any information on this case would be helpful."

"Well, this city is about as bad as Amity," Lancer sighed as he walked across the street. These people at least respected their hero. Batman. Lancer was slightly angered at the vigilante. How could he be praised and looked at as the hero while the teenager in Amity was hated among most of the citizens.

Lancer sighed and headed back towards the hotel. His brother was probably worried about him. He had no idea of the things that were now skeletons in his closet. Some of them would cause him to go to jail for life.

Murder.

Threats.

Conspiracy.

All was on his shoulders. After all, it was his idea to fight for the hero. Danny deserved it. He deserved to be avenged. Lancer walked around a corner to come face to face with Sam Manson.

"Sam, what are you doing in Gotham?" he asked seeing that she looked livid. She looked up at him before pushing past him.

"My parents," she growled out as she stormed away. Lancer sighed. He'd met the Mansons once, and that was enough for him. As he headed down the street, he slowly put more of the pieces together. He knew that the Fentons and Phantom had some kind of connection. And it was almost three months before he realized that Danny was somehow directly connected to the Ghost boy. He had begun thinking that they were one in the same. It was crazy, but it would also answer every mystery that is Danny Fenton.

His disappearances…his odd movements…those hidden injuries…how he had grown up almost overnight. There were times when he acted like a kid, but if he was really Phantom, Lancer could understand him wanting some kind of normal in his life at times. Hanging out with his friends would be a wonderful relief. He was sure that they knew as well since they were like a protecting shield around him. They were willing to risk themselves to Dash for him, and Lancer still knew that Danny was paying a higher price.

He risked his life for all of Amity. Those who loved him and those who hated him. He was willing to be the protector of anyone. And that's what made him worth the title of hero.

That's why Lancer respected him.

He didn't care what you thought of him, as long as they were safe.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location 2000 Hours**

Maddie breathed in deeply trying to figure out how to get out of the ropes tying her to the chair. She moved around shortly before trying to see though the blind fold.

"You, my dear, will be playing the biggest role in my newest little game. Let's see how well your son can solve my riddles before I put a bullet in your head," Riddler whispered. "I don't need another hero in Gotham, and Phantom's too powerful an opponent in a fight."

"He'll get me out of here," Maddie stated glaring though the blindfold. "He won't stop until he knows I'm safe."

"That's the best part. I know how bad he really is. He won't be able to handle the stress of you being gone. His body won't be able to handle it, and when he's at his lowest," Riddler whispered leaning towards her. "I'll pull the trigger."

Fear gripped her heart. She couldn't leave Danny. She had just gotten him back, but something was telling her that she was never going to see

* * *

**I'm an angry bitch tonight...this isn't as long as I had wanted, but it's ended where I want it...**

**Danny: I'm terrified for my life...she's been hitting everything...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Danny: She ran out of the room...screaming so loud that her horses started shaking...uummm, yes she died then come back and then died again...mainly by creepers and the fact she's addicted to Minecraft...Anyone have it? She's made a bunch of really cool games, but none of her friends has the attention span to play any of them...**

**OR THE THE FUCKING BALLS TO TELL ME THAT THEY DON'T WANT TO FUCKING PLAY!**

**Danny: Ow, and she's in a different room...this isn't edited, she'll do that later this week sometime, and she was wondering if anyone wanted to be a beta reader for this story? and Ice Lightening...Requirements...she doesn't like slow paces because it pisses her off...**

**I TELL THE SAME DAMN THING TO MY HORSE**

**Danny: requirements are set by what she would expect out of her horse...man, I'm scared...can someone please come get me...I'm afraid she'll kill at some point.**

**BACK OFF...**

**Danny: okay, Har...she has high standards out of her horse...and believe me, its a compliant when you get compared to them...if not, she's not really that happy with the human race...humans have ticked her off, and she's just...well, very angry...and I'm not sure why...and it might have something to do with her mom...yelling at her**

**SHE DOING THE SAME DAMN THING, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT I'M MORE PRODUCTIVE ..I'VE GIVING YOU PEOPLE STORIES AND AN EPIC MINECRAFT WORLD...**

**Danny: So that's it...don't forget to review, and tell her how bad the grammar was...maybe don't because I don't want to die today...she'll eventually fix it, she just wants to post something...so review and tell how the storyline is...maybe...**

**SHUT THE HELL UP**

**Danny: Har, go to sleep...**

**There is also a cover art done by Xannador on devainart for this story...she forgot to of course put it on this stupid last night. dizzlypuzzled. /art /Black -Phantom -cover- 372340940**

**She would have put it on the story if it didn't screw up the picture and only show the middle...it took it all away.**


	10. The Time Everything Ends

Black Phantom

Chapter Nine

The Time Everything Ends

_"Learn from the past, set vivid, detailed goals for the future, and live in the only moment of time over which you have any control: now."_

_~Denis Waitley~_

* * *

**Bat Cave 0300 Hours**

Danny paced his room as he tried to figure out what to do. His mother was captured by some nut job, and he knew that Batman didn't want him to help. It was personal to him. He needed to help. He couldn't lose her too, but he didn't want to go against what the man who saved him told him to do.

Bruce explained a little about the reason why he didn't want Danny to work on this because he was afraid that Danny would end up doing something reckless. Danny understood. He was reckless whether or not it was personal. It was a reason why he wished Bruce would train him. He wanted to be able to fight without causing too much damage like in Amity. It was a reason most adults hated him.

His fights were constantly destroying personal property. Some of it he couldn't control, but he hoped that Bruce could help prevent a lot of what he had relied on when fighting. He hated using so much of his powers. It was wasteful when he knew there was a better way. He had tried to train himself, but it ended in disaster multiple times.

Danny looked around his room at the books and things he had been using when he was trying to figure out how to make the synthesized ectoplasm. Some of the things were missing since Fox needed it in order to make it. He didn't mind, but he had no idea what to do now. He couldn't think of anything to distract him.

He couldn't sleep, not without nightmares about losing his mother. That's when Bruce walked into his room. Danny just continued pacing not realizing his was there until Bruce grabbed his shoulder causing Danny to tense and look up at the man.

"You need your rest, Danny," he whispered. "I may have figured out where Riddler's keeping your mom, but I fear it may be a trap." Danny looked down wondering if Bruce was tempting him into something or was trying to help him calm himself down.

"What's your plan?" Danny questioned hoping that Bruce would let him help. He couldn't just sit on the sidelines. He needed to help.

"You and Robin are going to be helping the police with something else," Bruce informed watching the hybrid's reaction closely. Danny seemed to want to say something, but couldn't. He knew why Bruce was sending him with Robin. To keep him busy so he couldn't get himself into trouble.

"You don't want me to help," Danny whispered, and Bruce gently put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"He targeted you. I'm sending Robin with you as back up while you distract Riddler while helping the police with something. Riddler will think that you are trying to find more information on where she is while I try to see if she is there," Bruce stated. It wasn't a complete lie, but he needed Danny to believe it so he would think that he was helping in some way. Danny looked at him and Bruce could tell that Danny didn't completely believe him.

"What is it that I'm supposed to do?" he asked and Bruce smiled at him.

"The police are transporting Mr. Freeze to Arkham and they wanted an escort. I usually stay behind in the dark while Robin follows," Bruce smiled. "Me not being seen is normal, and they'll think I'm following just in the shadows."

"When you'll really be looking for my mom," Danny whispered. He wanted to go with him. To find her.

"Danny, I promise, we'll get her back," Bruce smiled hoping to be able to keep his promise. Danny nodded.

"When is this all going to happen?" Danny asked looking at the ground. He wanted to just leave and get her. No one would ever know that he had left to get her and no one would probably notice she was gone until it's too late. He was tempted, but he also didn't want to go against Bruce's wishes.

Loyalty was part of who he was, and his own obsession. He couldn't betray Bruce like that; he was the only thing holding him together at the moment.

* * *

Maddie struggled against her bonds hoping to be able to break something or wiggle out, but she couldn't get anything to work. Riddler just smiled and wondered up to her.

"I have plans for you, Ms. Fenton," he whispered making her blood run cold. "It took quite a bit of research, but it was fairly easy to figure out. You see, I was trying to figure out what to plan for Batman next when I seen that kid vanish. Neither of them knew I was there of course, oh no. I'm very good at hiding and observing."

"Go to hell," Maddie growled trying to do what she could. Danny didn't need this; he didn't need the added stress. He was already so weak and fragile.

"Thank you," Riddler grinned standing straight. "He doesn't really keep his secret very well, and honestly, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Much too easy, but I guess the people of Amity Park are much too stupid to see that. Of course, what does that say about the world's so called greatest ghost hunters?"

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stopped struggling. Riddler was right; what kind of parents were they if they couldn't figure out that their own son was half ghost. She glared up at him waiting for his next words.

"You guys are probably the worst, and I don't like to give credit to anyone but myself, however, your son is probably worthy of the title. I'm not one to really get into that kind of thing; otherwise I would be, but your son. His powers allow him to truly be the best, and I do love power," Riddler whispered with a wicked grin. Maddie's eyes widen.

"No, he doesn't need to be put through that again," she screamed and started rocking the chair back and forth until it fell over with a loud crash. Riddler sighed and shook his head. Maddie looked up at him and growled until he motioned to the bullet hole in the floor.

"I'm sure he'll explain how he managed to get his powers. He can just walk through walls and grab whatever he wants without having anyone see him or anything. It would make my life that much easier," Riddler informed as he walked away from the crying woman. "Especially if he's desperate enough to want to save you. After all, you're all he has left."

* * *

Bruce sighed as he tried to use heat sensing satellites on the building he believed Danny's mother was being held. Nothing was showing up, and he believed it to be another dead end. Whatever the Riddler was planning, Bruce wasn't going to let him get away with it. Danny had already lost so much.

He of all people knew how hard it is to lose someone close, but Danny didn't need to lose his mom as well. He went through a couple more times trying to see if this was right. Riddler always made a way to save the person. He just needed to figure out how. They were moving Freeze tonight, and he needed to be ready. He needed to be sure that Riddler had Danny's mother there, otherwise all this would be for nothing and they would have nothing. They would be back in the beginning and back to Danny being stressed out.

He never should have let the teen see his mother. He shouldn't have let his own emotions get in the way. It was too dangerous to let Danny out, not because of his own pain, but because of his own safety in to make sure his mother was safe as well.

Danny walked into the room and looked at the computer. Bruce turned slightly to see Danny staring at the screen. He seemed highly depressed and saddened. The light that had been in his eyes for the past week was slowly dying out. He didn't need this stress.

"Danny," Bruce whispered, gently resting his hand on the teen's shoulder. Danny looked up and Bruce sighed softly. "We'll get her back. You'll be okay." Danny shook his head.

"Not this feeling of impending doom," Danny whispered. "It's never been wrong before, and I have a feeling that something's going to go wrong. Very wrong." Bruce pulled the teen into a hug.

"Whatever may happen, I'll be here for you," he promised. "You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I won't leave you to deal with this alone, that I promise." Danny nodded as tears were held back. Even though he felt like everything was crumbing around him, Bruce's words helped him more than he would admit. Being alone, it was the most terrifying thing in the world to him at the moment.

"Thank you," Danny whispered slowly returning the hug. Knowing that he could at least count on Bruce being there no matter what may happen helped him. He wasn't going to be left out on the streets and without any options.

* * *

**Masters Mansion 2400 Hours**

"Sir, it appears that Maddie has disappeared from all traces," the ghost whispered watching his master with wary eyes.

"Well, I have everything I need," Masters grinned. "I would have had to dispose of her anyway. As much as I had longed for the original, I know she would never accept me for what I've done. She's very smart and would know that I played a part in taking her son down." And he was right. He made sure that Phantom had been weakened enough to be easily captured by the most incompetent ghost hunters in the world. They had even made Jack seem like he was truly the best.

"Is there anything else you need then?" the ghost asked cautiously surprised at how well Masters had taken the information. But the thing with Vlad was that, he could act like the happiest person in the world and then turn around and destroy you out of anger. Something all ghosts tried to prevent form happening. They all walked on eggshells around the man.

"No, and by morning, everything will be set for my new bride," Vlad grinned as he walked down the steps to his lab where a clone of his love was floating in a tube. Her eyes opened slowly as Vlad started running the final tests. Everything needed to be perfect.

* * *

Danny walked out of his room as Alfred came up to him with the ectoplasm. The teen sighed before slowly rolling up his sleeve. Alfred smiled gently before inserting the needle and emptying the ectoplasm into the hybrid's system.

"Robin is waiting for you with a surprise," Alfred informed as he whipped the spot clean with a wipe.

"Okay," Danny whispered as he felt power rush though his body before it died down a bit. He allowed the rings to appear and change into Phantom and then back to his human form. Alfred smiled.

"I do hope that you'll be careful," Alfred smiled, gently resting his hand on the teen's shoulder. He could feel the coldness of the teen's body, and he couldn't help but voice his concerns "You're awfully cold."

"My powers," Danny smiled as he created a small ice crystal. "They're based on cold, so it affects my body's temperature."

"That would be why you always seem so cold. I was worried that you were getting sick," Alfred smiled as Danny gently pulled his shirt back over his arm.

"I haven't really gotten sick since I got my powers," Danny explained as they headed back into the cave.

"You have been having troubles getting your powers to work correctly," Alfred reminded. "You could have gotten something while they were down."

"This is true, but now that they are working, my temperature can lower depending on how I feel," Danny explained as they entered the room where Robin was waiting.

"So Phantom has some new toys," Robin grinned as Fox rolled out a bin.

"I had some fun with your work," he grinned making Danny walk up to the bin and look in. There was armor that looked almost like his suit only stronger and a little bulker. "It's what I made Robin's and Batman's suit out of. Only I added a little bit of the synthesized ectoplasm. Your work was really neat and some of the things you theorized I would love to test sometime, but I hope that you would help."

"Are you offering me a job?" Danny asked as he pulled out the chest armor that had his symbol on the chest. Fox grinned.

"I might be," he smiled as Danny changed into Phantom. "But I made some improves. You have your own powers, and I would have to test a few things before I could completely say that all this will work. I tried to figure out how it would respond to your powers."

"I'm sure I could get it to work," Phantom grinned as he put everything on top of his suit. The armor glowed slightly before fitting itself to the hybrid's body.

"Hey, it doesn't make you look like you'll break in a gentle breeze anymore," Robin smiled as Phantom sent a glare at him.

"I'm stronger than I look," he warned making Robin grin wider.

"Oh, I know that for sure," he motioned. Fox pulled out a belt.

"Now this has similar features to that of Robin's and Batman's. It holds a homing beacon that it directly linked here to the Batcave and theirs. As well as giving me and Alfred a warning as well just in case you get into trouble. There's also some batarangs for you if you need them," Fox explained setting the belt down and showing Phantom where everything was. His symbol was on the front and was slightly blinking.

"Why is it blinking now?" Phantom asked gently touching it. It suddenly stopped blinking and glowed. Phantom pulled his hand away and it started blinking again.

"It reacts to your ecto signature," Fox explained. "You're the only one who can make it work and use it besides Batman and Robin. It was tricky, but I got to work after a couple tries."

"Cool," Phantom whispered as he clicked it into place. It glowed again and stayed that way. Phantom pulled up his hood and let the cloak wrap around him. "I look like the grim reaper."

"For Halloween, you should just stand out in the middle of the street like that and then vanish," Robin grinned. "I'll video tape it." Phantom laughed slightly as Robin grinned. Fox smiled glad that they were able to at least get the hybrid out of his shell around them.

"I believe there's something else," Fox smiled as a motorcycle drove up next to him. It was black and white with small green designs that looked similar to that of fire, but not quite enough. It looked like an older version of a Harley motorcycle, and Phantom seemed surprised.

"I'm not old enough to drive," he reminded them making Robin grin.

"Neither am I," he informed. "Besides, you deserve something; you've been though more than most drivers anyway. I'm sure you're not going to do anything stupid."

"Not yet anyway," Phantom grinned as he gently touched the bike. "I can also fly."

"Yeah, but come one, Bruce gives you a bike and even had it custom made for you," Robin stated. "There's more to it than meets the eye." Fox grinned.

"It can drive itself and will receive the signal from your belt if you're in trouble," Fox explained. "There is front and back missiles if you are being chased or are doing the chasing. This is what Bruce wants you riding while escorting the police. Robin will be next to you. Your helmet has a com-link in it so you can talk to Robin and possibly Bruce if he allows it." Phantom nodded gently kneeling down next to the motorcycle and looking at it trying to figure out where the missiles were hidden. He found them hidden within the front, but he couldn't figure out the back.

Fox grinned as Phantom inspected the cycle. He was able to turn it into a self fueling vehicle. It ran on ectoplasm from Phantom being near it. He had also put in some of the ectoplasm into where the gas tank would be so the motorcycle could use it to get to Phantom went needed. The cycle only would need to be tested farther and doing this small job would be the main and final test for it.

"You realize that my mom would kill you guys if she knew," Phantom smiled as he got on it. It roared to life making Phantom cover his ears. "Could you have gotten it any louder? I can hear really well."

"Don't worry, it won't do that again," Fox explained. "The computer reacts to how you feel when you're riding. The computer will help you get though traffic and plan out a course. Let's say your injured and you want to come back here, but don't trust yourself to drive it. It'll go back here on its own without needing you to steer it. However, it'll also make sure that you are balanced and won't fall off. If it figures that you can't, it'll send a signal back here or to Bruce and someone will head your way."

"Awesome," Phantom grinned. Robin looked at the design.

"Come on, why can't I detail my motorcycle like that," Robin complained crossing his arms and glaring at Fox.

"That's up to Bruce. I designed this myself without his help; I just told him what I was doing," Fox informed making Robin sigh.

"Fine," Robin grumbled as he got on his own. "Come on, I think we're running late." Phantom nodded as Robin took off. Phantom took off as well a little unsure. It felt weird driving rather than just flying, but the motorcycle seemed to ride out pretty well. It almost fit with exactly what he wanted.

They stopped right outside the police station where they were just then loading Freeze into the back of a freezer van. Cops were everywhere, and Phantom was feeling uncomfortable. Robin got off of his motorcycle, but Phantom stayed. He really didn't want to do anything to hurt anyone or end up freaking himself out. Robin nodded to him and went to talk to Gordon who gave the hybrid a small smile before going into a few more details with Robin.

* * *

Batman growled out as he looked though the next warehouse. Riddler had to have Danny's mother somewhere there. It was the only one place that stayed consistent. Everything seemed to lead him back, and when he entered the last one, the only things he seen was a bullet hole in the floor.

Riddler had left already.

Batman growled out. He was not going to lose Danny's mother too. He didn't deserve that. He was a good kid. Batman searched the place when a projector finally came on.

"Ah, Batman. I figured you would be looking for me and the Phantom's mother. So I set up this trap," Riddler informed as he walked out from the camera to show Maddie gagged and bound to a chair. She was glaring daggers at the man, and Batman's respect for her went up. She was probably one of the bravest people to ever be captured by the crazy man.

"What do you want?" Batman demanded, taking a step forward and hoping to figure out where Riddle might be hiding now. He studied the background while also listening to what he was saying.

"That teen in exchange for his mother," Riddler grinned making Maddie shake her head. Batman knew what she was telling him.

_Please, don't let him come. _Batman glared at Riddler knowing the position the villain was putting him in.

Break his promise to save Danny's mom to keep him safe or break his promise to protect the hybrid.

"What if I don't agree to that?" Batman growled out trying to find some way of protecting both of them at the same time.

"Then I put a bullet in her head," Riddler grinned gently resting the gun against her head. "I'll give you twelve hours to decide." The connection cut out leaving Batman to wonder. He had probably about two hours before he had to tell Danny what Riddler's deal had been and then six hours after that to find his mother.

The only thing he could for was in the first two hours he could figure out where Riddler was hiding.

* * *

Phantom and Robin stopped by the van hauling Mr. Freeze. Robin took off his helmet as Phantom did the same. Gordon walked up to them looking at hybrid with a smile.

"I think we have it from here," he informed as Phantom took a single step back from him. Robin gently put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"We'll just hang out here for a few moments and then probably go figure a few more things out," Robin grinned pulling Phantom closer. Phantom stumbled slightly before catching himself. He really didn't like this. "Otherwise I think we're done here then."

"Alright, just be careful," Gordon nodded as Phantom and Robin both got back to their motorcycles. He watched as the hybrid carefully kept himself hidden under his cloak, but he could still see the armor that he knew Batman used. The teen was probably now part of Batman's team, and Gordon knew that it was the best place for a teen who had unimaginable powers. Although the teen seemed pretty humble of himself, Gordon knew that at least he was safe and sound.

"So, human contact," Phantom whispered making Robin laugh.

"You need to work on that," Robin pointed out watching as the police shoved Freeze into the door. "But I think you did pretty well. Especially with everything that had been going on." Phantom gave a light laugh before sitting on the motorcycle. Robin shook his head, and a few moments later they were going though Gotham. Robin showing Phantom some of the land marks in case he got lost or was trying to go somewhere.

* * *

Maddie blinked as she opened her eyes to see the pool below her. Panic took over her heart as she looked around. She was still tied to a chair, but now there was metal cutting into her wrists. She looked up to see the Riddler standing by the side of the pool with a gun pointed at her.

"Everything is set in motion, if Phantom doesn't turn himself over, I'll put a bullet in your head," he grinned wickedly. Maddie sighed and hung her head. She could only hope that Batman would protect her son and not let him turn himself over. She knew he would. He was always protecting them at the cost of his own freedom.

She couldn't let him do it for her, but she wasn't going to play damsel in distress either.

The Riddler laughed as she glared at him.

* * *

**Danny: This is unedited because she has a friend who wants to read it, but will be going on vacation...**

**Me: and I haven't heard from my betaed...I did read though it...XD**

**Danny: Don't forget to check out her devainart account for a few new pictures...**

**Me: One may end up being a possible story sometime in the future, and my friend asked me to post some of her artwork on there as well...so go check it out, there's a link in my profile. SO CHECK IT OUT IT'S FREAKING EPIC**

**Danny: Also don't forget to review, and tell her if you want her to kill Maddie or not...she's not sure yet...**


	11. Loyalty

Black Phantom

Chapter Ten

Loyalty

_"We fight our way to the top without caring about our fellow competitors. We try to maintain perfection and flow with our horse, but we never think of those who don't understand our relationship. We don't need them. All we need is that loyalty that only comes from those who truly know the price of betrayal."_

_~Harley Boggs~_

* * *

Bruce sighed again as Robin and Phantom came back. They were joking about something he had missed. However, they both sobered up when they seen the hard look on Bruce's face. Phantom began to worry and walked up to him.

"Did you find her?" he asked with a shaky voice, and they both knew that the hybrid was terrified of losing her. It hurt to know that they weren't entirely sure if they could save her or not. Bruce looked down. He had half an hour left on his time. If only Robin could have kept Phantom busy for just a little longer, but he needed him. He didn't have any more ideas.

"No," Bruce stated and turned to look at the hybrid that looked at the ground. "But I know what the Riddler wants." Robin and Phantom both looked at him ready to know what it was. "He wants Phantom."

"Why?" Robin asked seeing the pain in the hybrid's eyes. Phantom pulled his hood over his head to try to hide it. "I mean usually Riddler is trying to distract us into figuring something else, and then when he has his final demands, it's usually to make sure he can get away. Or something crazy."

"I know," Bruce stated as he typed into the keyboard. "I've been trying to figure out why as well, and the only thing I can think of is that he knows what Danny is. And he wants to how."

"Where and when?" Phantom asked looking up at them. Bruce shook his head.

"I'm not turning you over to him," he stated looking at the screen. "We'll find her first." Phantom slammed his fist on the desk and glared at Bruce.

"He doesn't know anything about my powers, and neither do you. I can handle it, I just want my mom safe," Phantom growled as his eyes glowed green. Bruce stood and glared back at the ghost.

"You're right, I don't know anything about your powers, but I'm also not letting you go for that exact reason. If he wants your powers, then I need you to stay here. You're safer that way," Bruce countered, and when Phantom tried to say something else, he put a hand over the teen's mouth. "I know you can handle it, but you're not working by yourself anymore. You need to realize that if you turn yourself over too soon, Riddler will move her and use her as leverage over you. We need to figure where he has her before we make any other decisions. He did give us a time limit, but for now we have plenty of time." Phantom nodded and Bruce removed his hand.

"I understand," Phantom whispered looking down knowing that Bruce was correct. They needed to try to gather as much information as possible before the deadline. "How long do we have?" Bruce sighed knowing that answering would only hurt the hybrid even more.

"About ten hours, but more than likely a little less than that," Bruce stated, making the hybrid tense and look up at him. "It's not a very big window, but I'm running down leads. He could be moving her constantly, or be keeping her in a single spot. It's going to be hard, but I'm not giving up that easily."

"What if we set a trap?" Phantom asked. "Set up the switch, and then attack?"

"It's not that easy," Robin whispered. "Otherwise it would be a pretty good idea."

"Riddler won't bring your mother, and he may not even show up at the drop point," Bruce informed. "He'll send someone else with a message, and then make a big show over whether or not he'll kill her."

"What about the phone I gave her?" Phantom asked. "Does she still have it?"

"I don't know," Bruce stated kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier. Phantom had created those to track whoever he needed to. He had forgotten. "They need activated." Phantom type in a pass code and suddenly a whole load of new information started flying across the screen. "What is all this, Danny?"

"All information I could think of dealing with ghosts, my parent's inventions, and anything else I wanted to add," Phantom answered as he picked the file that held the phone's information. "I kind of didn't sleep one night when you all were."

"That can't be healthy," Robin murmured seeing how much information he had to put of put into all that. It couldn't have just been one night. Bruce sent a disapproving glare at the hybrid.

"It's not," he stated in a warning. Phantom tensed slightly before looking back at him.

"I wasn't able to sleep, and…" Phantom looked away. Bruce gently rested his hand on the hybrid shoulder and could feel the tension though the armor.

"Next time, tell me when you can't sleep. You need as much rest as you can get," Bruce informed pulling the teen into a small hug. "I really don't need you getting sick on me. Especially with as much work that lies in front of us." Phantom nodded before typing in his mother's phone number. A blinking light appeared on the screen and as they moved it out, they realized that it lead back to her hotel.

"It was a good idea," Robin whispered as he looked at the screen. "Riddler may have known about it as well."

"Or it's a clue as to where he wants the exchange to be held," Bruce informed. "He probably knew about the phone and left it there. He never told me where he was going to do this." Phantom straightened out slightly as Bruce kept muttering to himself trying to think of any other explanation once he realized that he just told the hybrid where it might go down. He watched as Phantom seemed to put the pieces together himself.

"What if…what if we try to set our own trap?" Phantom asked looking at the ground. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier than walking into his trap?"

"He won't let us set any of rules for that reason," Bruce stated as he gently set his hand on the hybrid's shoulder hoping to show some reassurance. "But we'll keep working on trying to get her back."

"What if we can't?" Phantom asked looking up at him. "What if he kills her?"

"Then we'll get him, I won't let him get away," Bruce promised looking at Robin knowing that was the same promise he gave to him. He had kept his word as well then, and he wasn't going to let the hybrid go though the same thing. He didn't need to.

"Alright, what if we case out the area first?" Phantom asked looking at Bruce. "If Riddler really did set a trap, there would be some kind of trigger, right?" Bruce nodded and looked back at the computer thinking about what Phantom had just said.

"What if we gave Phantom backup?" Robin asked. "I mean Riddler might be betting on Phantom's impulsive behavior to just jump in to save his mother." Bruce looked at Phantom who was only looking down.

"Is that why you asked me to train you?" he questioned making the hybrid turn red.

"Part of the reason," Phantom whispered. "I have a pretty good grasp on how to use them and have control…"

"But you're afraid of testing your limits," Bruce finished knowing that the hybrid didn't know how far to go in training. Phantom nodded and looked up at them.

"Well, being patient is your first lesson," Bruce stated turning to the computer. "Riddler kept your mother in a warehouse, but moved her when we were transferring Freeze. I'm not sure why yet though. He's been two steps ahead since her capture. We need to catch up." Phantom nodded and sighed slightly knowing that this was probably going to be really hard trying to listen to what Bruce wanted from him, and what his heart wanted so desperately to do.

* * *

Maddie glared at Riddler as she bit down on the gag he put in her mouth. He had changed the ropes to metal cuffs. He underestimated her, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

She slowly twisted her wrist until she could reach the paperclip that was on the floor of the office building. She didn't know what he was planning, but she hoped that he thought she was just a damsel in distress. It would help her escape. She slowly rebent the clip and slipped it into the lock of the cuffs and waited. She needed a plan.

She looked around the room to see that Riddler was sitting at a desk watching the cameras that lead to her hotel room. She narrowed her eyes trying to see if her son was there or not. Suddenly one of the screens turned white and when it cleared Phantom stood in her room with an angry look on his face. Almost like he was mad at someone or something.

Probably mad at Riddler and Batman. Riddler for kidnapping her and Batman for not letting come sooner.

_"I'm here, now where is she?" _Phantom growled looking around the room. Maddie stiffened at her son's voice. The slight echo and deepness to it actually worried her. It was a sound that sent shivers up her spine. Riddler just grinned.

"Ah, that power to frighten people and not even be in the same room is amazing," he smiled as he turned on the microphone to talk to the hybrid. "Phantom, I'm glad you could make it. See, I need your help with a few things…" he trailed off when the grin Phantom wore grew. His eyes turned bright green and he vanished into thin air leaving Riddler confused.

"Danny," Maddie whispered as she unlocked herself. She stopped the cuffs from banging against the metal chair she was in. Riddler started pounding on the keyboard trying to figure out what Phantom was doing.

He didn't realize that he was buying time.

He didn't see Batman or Robin enter the office. Nor the shadow that had followed.

"Well, I guess he doesn't really care what happens to you then, my dear," Riddler stated as he pointed the gun at Maddie's head point blank.

* * *

Lancer sighed as he walked down the block. He needed to figure this out. He heard rumors from his buddy down at the station about how Batman had this new kid helping. They said he looked like a ghost and could disappear. Lancer asked about a description and got what Phantom looked like.

Honestly, it didn't surprise him that Danny had decided to work with Batman. He was proud that his student was smart enough to know that going to someone who was already trained to fight as a hero would be a good idea. Although he knew Danny was smart.

Danny only passed his classes because he was a great test taker. He was able to use his mind to figure out the wrong answers and leaving the correct one and the one that might be it. He had common sense which was rare in many of his students. He hoped that the school he was applying to didn't have as bad as students as Casper High had.

He may have been proud of his hometown and everything in it, but it was hard to see it be that way. Kids hated each other and tried to kill one another.

He couldn't handle it as a teacher anymore. He needed to get out before Amity destroyed itself.

It was going to happen it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Maddie grabbed the gun and pushed Riddler back into the wall.

"I'm not as helpless as I led you to believe. I fight ghosts for a living," she growled out bending his arm backward until a resounding snap could be heard. Riddler cried out making Batman and Robin appear and pull her back. "I will kill you if you threaten him again," Maddie yelled as Robin pulled her away.

"Mom," Phantom whispered as green energy rose up from the ground. He smiled as she turned towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I was so worried you would do something stupid," she whispered into his ear making him relax.

"Yeah, but I have a mentor that tends to be able to make sure I don't," he smiled. "He tracked the signal that was coming from your room, when he had it, he told me to leave. Act like nothing happened. It took a bit." Maddie just held him tight as Batman and Robin dragged Riddler away.

* * *

Maddie looked around the lab in wonder. Wayne Enterprises asked her to help start a new ectoplasmic based energy lab. They wanted to try to power things with ectoplasm since it seemed safer. Of course she had no idea what to do since Batman refused to let Danny stay with her. She got to see maybe twice a week, and it hurt to know that her son stayed loyal to the vigilante. She knew why though.

Danny was a hero, and he would always help someone, and now that he's been training with Batman, he's been busy.

He was now on his own and he was only fifteen.

She started throwing herself into her work after about month. She couldn't stand around anymore. Her son moved on and she needed to as well.

Although, she was still fighting against Masters. The man who she knew was really keeping her son from her. He couldn't come home until Masters was taken down, but little did she know, that was going to be a while.

* * *

Phantom looked down at Gotham City. The lights danced over as people started heading home from work. It was peaceful somewhat. He closed his eyes and let the wind tell him what to do. It remained just as calm as he felt. He opened his eyes, and his black outfit slowly began to shift. Black turned lighter while the White darkened. He felt his powers shift and change.

He was prepared for the fight ahead as a Grey warrior. Phantom was growing.

He was becoming stronger.

His enemy had no idea what kind of powers he could weld now.

* * *

**This is the end of Black Phantom...but not the trilogy...**

**Danny: you...bitch...**

**Me: Eh...whatever. My next one is called Grey Phantom. I think...Yes Then White Phantom...there will be a year skip between the end of this and the next one. For the story at least. I don't know about when the next one will be up, but I will post a sneak peek into it after this when it's ready to go up. I'll try to write it all before posting though. Unless you guys want me to post as I type them up. This is unedited because guess what month it'll be...AUGUST...the crazyiness month of the year for me...XD**

**Danny: Review and tell her what you think, and maybe give her ideas about the next story. She might pull some strings and type on it as soon as possible. Maybe give her a villain to put it...**

**Please review.**


End file.
